Sesshoumaru is where?
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: Sesshomaru finds he can't kill this female though she does things that provoke him in such a way. What will he do with this frustrating woman? Kill her, keep her? What about what she thinks? And will he hear what she thinks? Is Sesshomaru getting weak?
1. Persistence

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 1: Persistence is a virtue…unless its Rin!**

….

Things were going bad and weren't as they were supposed to be, no everything was changing even the body Icis was once so familiar with was changing and she had no reason as to why. Did she have a disease or something that made her teeth elongate and her hair grow unable to keep a good hair cut for more than a week? Nothing was unhealthy about her in fact the doctors said she was ultimately healthier than any other patient they have had recently.

Then her metabolism went through the roof and she couldn't stop eating and playing around running and chasing after her siblings for the longest time.

Many times her mother simply said it was because she was getting older but how many girls do you know start growing out of their clothes because they got skinnier in an amount of a month then not to mention you have miracle grow hair and nails.

No Icis was pissed because she was stuck still wearing her fucking big ass clothes and couldn't get any more until she got another job.

"You'll be fine you never minded wearing baggy clothes before why is it any different now?"

"Because they aren't loose fitting, now they just swallow me whole."

Icis's mother gives her a sigh then turns back to reading her damn mothering magazines that don't seem to be working if you ask Icis or the other two kids they so willingly adopted.

You'd think that if you wanted kids you would at least try to be a good parent first. Returning to her room Icis lies flat on her back staring up at the ceiling wondering what really caused this stupid change to occur and at such a strange time.

Closing her eyes Icis drifts to sleep her mind mulling over what was happening to her all of a sudden.

_Icis wakes up looking about seeing a lush green canopy looking back at her and sits up knowing she isn't at home. Glancing to each side Icis stands not understanding how clean and clear everything feels, the air isn't thick with pollution. Walking a bit unnerved toward a dirt path Icis keeps her senses open for anything that may be lurking or unmoral. _

"_Where's my house?" Icis whispers spinning in a circle to try to find the right direction but ends up lost like before. 'Not normal, I have to be dreaming, that's the only explanation there is.' Walking down the path Icis hears a few birds chirping and it sends a bit of comfort through her frazzled brain. _

'_Okay, so what am I supposed to be doing in this dream of mine?' Icis wonders entering a large clearing seeing a small girl in the middle bent picking flowers humming. The girl looks up seeing her and gasps dropping her flowers and backs away frightened. _

_Not knowing what to do Icis backs away not meaning to scare her but bumps into something making her twist around quickly. _

_Yelping when she is tossed on the ground Icis looks up to see what exactly was able to do that to her but her eyes go wide. Scrambling up and away Icis dashes from the clearing breaking through to the path and runs straight back to the clearing she woke up in. Breathing heavily Icis collapses by a large tree and curls her legs to her chest not understanding what she just saw, a…monster? He had stripes and fangs and….a fudging tail! _

_Resting against the tree Icis stares up at the sky seeing the dark clouds rolling in, 'Great nowhere to hide at this place; don't even know where I am!' Standing Icis walks away being sure it's the opposite way of which she just came. _

_Dashing as the rain starts pouring heavily Icis ducks into a cave having to kneel to get in but sinks down in the dirt. _

'_This dream is too much, wake up already!' Icis begs mentally leaning against the wall and looks out at the ground being pelted by rain lazily. Sighing Icis looks about plucking a rock from the ground and toss it out the cave splashing into a puddle with a plop. _

_Two feet jump down where Icis had thrown the rock and Icis jumps scurrying to the very back of the cave frightened. _

'_Wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!' Icis screams mentally but screams out loud when her foot is grabbed and she's dragged outside the cave. Looking up terrified Icis sees the same monster from before then looks down to her foot seeing his large hand and fights getting free. _

_Icis was about to run when she gets latched onto by the little girl from before falling back to the wet ground. Looking up at the child taken aback Icis sees the toothy grin but doesn't understand at all; she was afraid of her. _

"_Onee-sama!" The little girl cheers wrapping her arms around Icis happily but Icis reels away not one bit enthused, "I am no one's 'Onee.'" Icis snaps harshly seeing the little girl's eyes well up with her words. _

"_You are not Rin's Onee-sama?" _

"_No." Icis says flatly standing letting the little girl sit on the ground tears slipping down her cheeks. _

"_Don't cry about it." Icis mumbles looking over her clothes and how muddy they are now with an irritated growl. _

"_You are Rin's Onee-sama!" The girl yells her tears still falling but her anger shining through as she tackles Icis and sits on her chest. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Icis growls her back aching from landing on a rock. The girl just curls into her chest nuzzling her breast making Icis's eyes widen in disbelief, "Stop Touching Me!" Icis yells pushing the girl off angrily hearing a growl from the monster that was observing the interaction. _

_Icis was suddenly on her feet looking into angry eyes being held off the ground by her throat strongly. Wrapping her small hands around the monster's wrist Icis tries to struggle but is held too firmly, "Do not treat this Sesshomaru's ward as such."_ _The monster orders and Icis nods but falls to the ground gasping in air as she turns onto her stomach holding her neck. _

'_What is the point of this dream? To let me see my own death?' Rin moves to Icis's side touching her shoulder but is ignored until Icis's hair is pulled gently. _

"_What do you want?" Icis snaps her patience dissipated completely. _

"_Is Onee-sama alright?" Icis looks up at the little girl coldly, "Why wouldn't I be?" Icis asks her automatic response. _

"_Sesshomaru…choked Rin's Onee-sama." Icis sits up exhausted never had she met such a persistent little girl, "Why do you think I am your Onee-sama?" Icis asks softly her face downcast not showing her exhaustion. _

"_Because…you look like Onee-sama." Icis looks to the little girl seriously her eyes staring deeply into hers and exhales surrendering, "If I say I'm your Onee-sama will you let me go without that bodyguard of yours attacking me?" Icis asks weakly but hears Rin laugh, "No, Onee-sama will stay with Rin forever." To that Icis almost went mad but she controls herself and takes a deep breath, "How do you know I am your Onee?" Icis asks but gets her chin gripped and Rin's finger touching the mark on her neck firmly, "You always had that mark." Icis goes a bit still at that declaration, the little girl identified her by her birthmark? It's just a star anybody could have it. _

"_So your sister had the same mark?" Icis wonders lamely and Rin nods. _

"_How do you know someone else won't have the same mark as her? I have no other siblings my mother would have told me and if I did I would be the youngest. My mother died giving birth to me." Rin's eyes look a bit darker but she perks up again, "You could be her reincarnate! You aren't from this world right? Like Kagome?" Rin asks excitedly grabbing Icis's hands hopefully her eyes beaming. _

"_You know you're not like most kids I know most would leave me alone by now, why are you so persistent?" Icis asks annoyed, "Because Rin wants her Onee-sama to come live with her. Sesshomaru-sama said he would let you come and if you refuse will take you against your will." Icis's lip curled up at that baring an eyetooth and Rin looks startled. _

"_Is Onee-sama angry?" _

"_So…you plan on kidnapping me?" _

"…_Yes." Icis was on her feet glaring at both beings her anger spiking and her lip ticking wanting to snarl impolitely. _

"_Onee-sama…Rin has missed you…" Rin whispers making Icis's mind freeze when a strange feeling squirms inside her and she presses her hand to her temple annoyed. _

"_Why don't you just leave me alone?" Icis begs about to leave but goes wide-eyed when the monster advances toward her but she backs away avoiding him. _

"_Do not fight Sesshomaru-sama, he'll hurt you. Just…behave." _

"_Like hell." Icis growls jumping up into the tree then taking off through the branches needing to get away and fast. Sprinting like mad Icis dodges branches and trunks while trying not to slip and fall through the rain. _

_Making it to a clearing Icis glances around searching for a way to get away but yelps dodging when a clawed hand swipes at her angrily. Looking frightened at the tall man Icis scrambles back until she's trapped against something running out of running space. _

_Icis felt her body slam against a tree then land on the ground her back and ribs aching but forces herself to her feet. The monster advances making Icis look him in the eye her teeth bared angrily before she takes off right at him. Pushing at him as hard as she can Icis watches as the man falls to the ground flipping only to be back on his feet. _

"_Rin isn't related to me, leave me alone!" Icis snarls out her nose wrinkling and lips curling threateningly. The man jumps and lands behind Icis but yanks her about tossing her to the ground roughly popping something. Holding her shoulder Icis pants not believing the pain coming from her side and can't move without something screaming in protest. _

'_What's wrong with my side?' Icis wonders putting her hand over her rib but grows deathly pale when she feels a small lump. 'He…broke my rib…' Rin runs into the clearing followed by some weird goblin looking thing and Icis struggles to stand when she runs her way. _

"_Don't touch me!" Icis screams her anger over the top glaring at Rin holding her side hatefully. _

"_Rin did not want Sesshomaru-sama to hurt you!" _

"_I don't care you're an incompetent little brat who doesn't know when to give up! Leave me alone and let me go back home already!" Icis snarls her teeth gnashing while she talks. _

_The man moves toward Icis but she smacks his hand away when he reaches for her being glared at before Icis forces herself up tears welling in her eyes at the pain. _

"_Onee-sama." _

"_My name is Icis, I am not your Onee-sama, I-."_


	2. Nuka and Naraku

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 2: Nuka and Naraku**

…..…

"Icis!"

Shifting in her bed Icis rolls onto her stomach looking at her alarm clock seeing 1:00 and groans weakly.

"Yeah?" Icis replies hoarsely stumbling out of bed to wander into the kitchen still half asleep.

"Mama?" Icis calls knowing she heard her voice coming from in here but she isn't anywhere in sight.

"Out here, your dog is loose again." Mrs. Tashiba says with boredom making Icis groan rolling her eyes, "Maybe we should just let him stay that way, he stays in the yard." Icis says softly rubbing her eyes then slipping on her shoes to go fetch her dog before he goes about harassing the neighbors.

Walking out the door Icis looks out into the yard but her mom hands her a flashlight blandly, "Go searching."

"Where did he go?" Icis asks a bit annoyed by her tone but her mother points to the woods and Icis sighs walking in that direction.

"Nuka!" Icis calls entering the trees carelessly before stepping over the fallen tree to begin her search. Whistling Icis looks about for any signs that her dog had been through here or was near but finds nothing making her worry a bit.

Calling for the dog Icis picks up her pace heading toward Nuka's favorite place but when she reaches the old house she hesitates. "Nuka?" Icis calls searching around the outside before coming to a window hearing something shuffle inside. "Nuka!" Icis yells out again but hears nothing and begins backing away when a strange feeling overtakes her.

"Nuka!" Icis yells out freaking out slightly after having such a weird dream and now wandering through the woods alone.

A sudden burst of wind hits Icis making her turn startled but yelps being thrown down on the ground her flashlight knocked from her hands as she scrambles to find it.

Icis goes to scream when weight is pressed on her chest but feels a tongue licking her cheeks and tosses her arms around Nuka thankfully. "I was so scared, you shouldn't do that to me!" Icis nearly sobs her chest heaving and eyes still wider than usual.

"You should be scared." A male's baritone voice says making every muscle in Icis's body freeze with terror as she pulls Nuka closer his growl warning the stranger not to approach his human.

With one hand on Nuka Icis uses the other to search for her flashlight but when she reaches out about the fourth time her hand is grabbed making her scream and wrench away.

"Stay away from me!" Icis screams scrambling back pulling Nuka with her as she dashes for her yard and safety but gets grabbed up with Nuka growling.

Nuka lunges at who had grabbed Icis making the person drop her as he is taken down by her guardian roughly. "Nuka, leave him, just run!" Icis cries only seeing the black figures of their bodies as they wrestle viciously.

A yelp is heard making Icis dash to the brawl but gets taken to the ground by the man who had been fighting with her dog. Fighting to get free Icis struggles to get to Nuka but is yanked up against a chest making her fight as she is dragged.

"Nuka!" Icis screams at the limp form of her companion, "What did you do to him?" Icis yells hitting at the body behind her as she fights angrily.

"Be still you little wench!" The man snaps as he throws her over his shoulder making Icis reel away from how close he is to her.

"Put me down! Mother!" Icis screams but gets dropped then smacked harshly surprising her greatly at the action.

"Be quiet or I'll slit your throat right here."

"Do it then you fucking bastard!" Icis snarls swatting at the face she could barely make out hearing the man hiss as her nails broke his skin.

Suddenly Icis was being held by her throat against a tree struggling as she couldn't breathe but feels her head spinning and kicks and hits futilely. Drifting into unconsciousness Icis goes limp against the man being cradled momentarily before being draped over his shoulder and carried away.

Hearing Icis scream Mrs. Tashiba had rushed into the house grabbing a flashlight and ran after the sounds. Making it into the clearing Mrs. Tashiba sees Nuka laying there with a large gash across his chest and her heart skips a beat.

'Nuka never lets Icis go anywhere alone…what could've done this?' Standing Mrs. Tashiba searches with her flashlight panicking and scared for her Icis, "Icis?" Mrs. Tashiba yells not hearing anything which scares her to no end.

With shaking hands Mrs. Tashiba pulls out her phone dialing 911 as best she can and rambles her emergency almost incoherently. Not much later police had arrived and searched for Icis saying the gashes on Nuka's chest weren't from any animal but a knife.

Hours go by and there is no trace of Icis or whoever had taken her against her will the scent trail ended at the river not too far from the house. Pacing back and forth Mrs. Tashiba waits for some sort of news about Icis but hasn't heard anything in the slightest yet.

"We're sorry ma'am but we haven't found where the trail leads back and there weren't any other cases of screaming or fighting in the neighborhood." An officer informs the panicking woman as she wrings her hands refusing to calm or even sit down.

"Maybe they did something to her, maybe there was more than one?" Mrs. Tashiba says her eyes wet with tears that had stopped some time before, "We can't just give up! Icis is out there with some stranger that hurt her dog and may hurt her!"

"Ma'am not to say that there isn't a chance to find your daughter but usually when a child isn't found in 24 hours they are either found dead or not found at all."

"My Icis will be found safe and alive!" Mrs. Tashiba screams her tears falling again as she collapses to her knees unstable by the fear and hurt.


	3. Miko? Whats that?

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 3: Miko? What's that?**

…..…

Churning awake Icis opens her eyes slowly her throat killing her and her head throbbing strongly. Shifting a bit Icis realizes she's on a floor and then the events of last night flow through her mind making her look about quickly then get up on her hands and knees crawling over to the ajar door.

Standing a bit stiffly Icis goes to open the door more but her hand is grabbed and she is yanked around to look into bright red eyes her heart pounding with dread.

"You think you are going to get away?"

"I wasn't-."

"No because you aren't that stupid, correct my sweet little flower?" Icis turns up her lip when the man cups her chin his eyes twinkling as he watches her reaction.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Icis admits softly her cheeks going a light pink with the fact she has to ask to be let to the restroom.

"Well good, you are to bathe and dress as you should in the great presence of a prince."

"You're a prince?" Icis asks blandly not believing it in the least.

"No, but the body I wear is." The dark haired man says proudly his dark eyes gleaming gleefully. Icis looks at the strange man not understanding why she gets anger flooding through her at every instant he opens his mouth.

"Can I go pee or not?" Icis snaps as the man goes to ramble on more being looked at with a cocked brow, "Do not forget who holds the key to your existence girl." Icis's eyes narrow dangerously at that remark, "You aren't my mother you aren't who gave me life."

"No, I am Naraku the one who can give you death if you misbehave."

"I am a child, I will misbehave; it is in our nature." Icis informs coolly her eyes rolling annoyed by this 'Naraku's' snappy attitude.

Washing in the tub Icis scrubs the dirt from her hands and elbows while Naraku sits crisscross on the bench his back to her.

"Why did you kidnap me anyway?" Icis asks softly playing with the bubbles in the tub as she stares at Naraku's back waiting for his answer.

"Because you were intriguing and you remind me of a certain miko I know." Naraku responds his voice flat.

"So I look like someone you know so you take me?" Icis asks a bit lamely her face looking bemused.

"No, you carry different traits but…your aura is as strong if not stronger but the complete opposite."

"What's a miko?" Icis asks staring down at her reflection in the tub cocking her head when she notices she looks different.

"It's a priest-"

"What the hell did you do to me?" Icis screams her face inches from the water as she stares at the new her.

"Do not scream so loudly or I will mute you, I did nothing to you, your concealment is wearing off now that you are where you belong." Naraku informs blandly but Icis looks up to him curiously, "I don't belong here."

"Do you even know of the where I speak of?"

"With you?"

"Well yes, but here in this world on this side of the well."

"Well?"

"You are stupid aren't you?" Naraku snaps turning to glare at Icis seeing her expression at his outburst, "I am not stupid you just don't tell the facts you asshole!" Icis snaps turning away from him angrily her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are now in a different world than the one you lived in. You have a demonic nature that is slowly revealing it's self but is chained by a demon's spell."

"You expect me to believe that?" Icis asks lamely hearing a snort behind her.

"You are one stubborn bitch." Naraku says annoyed making Icis sink a bit deeper into the water her chest aching, "So I won't ever be able to go back?" Icis wonders softly feeling Naraku's eyes turn to her back curiously, "No, you can stay here with me. I have work for you, tomorrow we will go find the miko I was referring to and you will get rid of her for me."

"Get rid of her?" Icis asks alarmed, "Like kill her?"

"Yes, girl, kill her. Only you can do it, her attacks would be useless against you and your aura alone is strong enough to kill her."

"I don't have to stab her or anything do I?" Icis asks her eyes shielded expertly but Naraku shakes his head, "No girl, all you have to do is stay by my side and let me use your power to my advantage." Naraku informs pulling Icis along the tree line circling the enemy's campsite.

"Damn it." Naraku curses as he looks out at the group moving about but feels Icis freeze up instantly.

"What is your problem girl? Move already."

"But he's there."

"Who?"

"The one with the stripes." Icis says pointing to Sesshomaru and Naraku looks to her amused, "You know him?"

"No, he was in a nightmare I had, and his little girl was there too."

"Listen to me girl, that dog won't get you, he nor his brother can get through my barrier so do not be afraid."

"I'm not afraid! I just don't want to have to worry about healing!" Icis snaps annoyed.

"Then there is no problem."

"Fine." Icis says quietly her face angry and annoyed but she follows after the strange hanyou. Naraku pulls Icis close then levitates in his barrier revealing himself to the group then calling out all his pet youkai.

The battle starts and Naraku pets Icis's head running his fingers through her silky hair as he watches as the group battles trying to get close to him being met with a new row of youkai. Icis kept her eyes downcast like Naraku had told her and even though his little pats were bugging the shit out of her she remained obedient.

"They are tiring."

"I would be too if I had to battle so hard for so long." Icis admits her eyes daring to venture from the ground to look at the exhausted bunch her eyes meeting with a girl wearing a school uniform.

"Is that the miko?" Icis asks watching the girl closely something inside surfacing growling about not our fight and wrong.

"Yes." Naraku says his body morphing and tentacles reaching out to the group sending fireworks off in Icis's head.

Slipping from the barrier Icis appears in front of the miko the tentacles were heading for and puts up a shield burning the appendages before they reach anyone.


	4. Kidnapped by Sesshomaru?

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 4: Who is he and why is he kidnapping me?**

…..…

Naraku hadn't planned on the girl's beast resisting and realizing the wrong but apparently it did and now he would have to go through her to get to his miko.

The group had seemed startled by Icis's sudden change of sides maybe now was his chance. Sending out a new wave of youkai Naraku watched as Icis jumps over the front line and dashes right at him.

"Stop now girl and I will let you live." Icis's doesn't reply but materializes in his barrier slumping against him whimpering, "Why does my head hurt so much?" Icis cries her arms encaging him strongly.

"It is your beast, I am surprised you have this much control of her."

"She is hurting me."

"I know." Naraku says stroking Icis's head gently growling when InuYasha slashes at his barrier angrily.

"Can you not see my pup has a headache? How inconsiderate." Naraku snarls then looks down to Icis warmly, "You should punish this foolish rat, he thinks you are weak and cannot control yourself." Icis's eyes open blood red at Naraku's words but she doesn't move or release him, "And you thought that I would sit here and let you manipulate me as you wish?" Icis's beast questions angrily then sends her hands into Naraku's chest tearing him in half and slices at his remains until he disappears completely.

Her chest heaving a bit Icis takes off into the woods hearing the miko yelling after her but she doesn't slow a bit until the well comes into view. Approaching the well Icis slows to a relieved walk and breathes in deeply as she emerges from the trees to the clearing holding the well.

Icis was a few yards away from the well when something bursts from the trees taking her to the ground while she was turning to examine the sound.

Looking up quickly Icis sees Sesshomaru glaring down at her coldly then the others in the strange group from before appear making her stand. Once on her feet Icis glances about at the group finding the miko on the dog-boy's back seeing her eyes trained on her.

"How'd you do that?" The girl asks loudly, boldly coming to face Icis being glared at silently, "Do what?" Icis asks quietly her eyes on the verge of charging red.

"Get out of Naraku's mind control." The girl says amazed at something Icis has no idea of, "And why did Naraku call you his pup?" The dog hanyou asks rudely making Icis's head ache from all the questions and annoyance.

"You're one of his weird creations aren't you?" The hanyou barks pulling out a sword pointing it at Icis sending anger and heat through her veins.

"InuYasha don't be so rude, she saved us." The girl snaps grabbing his arm but is shrugged off easily as the hanyou advances Icis stupidly.

Eyes going red Icis growls drawing her claws and taking a battle stance not understanding what's going on or why she can't control her body. Icis was about to go mad when she jumped at the hanyou but breathed a sigh of relief when her body stops. Icis thought everything would be okay but realizes she was being held still and carried before regaining control of her body.

Looking about Icis sees who is carrying her and begins wiggling and squirming desperately hearing a strict growl from the striped faced man.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to keep the strange monster?" A small voice asks and the voice clicks instantly, 'Rin, great what if she thinks I'm her Onee-sama or whatever? Well probably not anymore, now I look different.'

After being dragged about the strange man drops Icis walking to a tree and sits down at the base of a tree.

"Move and this Sesshomaru will punish you." The man says coldly sending heat through Icis instantly, "Sesshomaru-sama…why does a human get red eyes?" the small girl asks frightened cowering against the tree she was resting by earlier. The man doesn't say anything just glares at Icis as she glares at him until her eyes clear and she sighs looking away silently.

"Are…you okay?" The little girl asks looking at Icis from behind the man's sleeve but Icis only nods not looking at her.

"Human." The man says apparently talking to Icis but she ignores him not about to answer to a name like that.

Icis was pinned against the tree glaring at the man when his eyes bore into hers making her feel light headed before she struggles freeing herself.

"When this Sesshomaru calls, you answer, wench."

"You did not call me that is not my name." Icis hisses out through clenched teeth. The man looks at Icis for a while then walks back to his seat silently and Icis sits down once more her throat hurting.

'The bruises from where Naraku had strangled me aren't even gone yet he had to of seen them and knew it would hurt more than usual.'

"Why does that spell restrict you?" The man asks suddenly and Icis just looks to him blandly not speaking to him or in the mood to try to explain.

Growling Sesshomaru glares at the girl not understanding her behavior she acts like himself almost.

"Answer girl."

"It is used to protect me and insure that I do not get discovered by humans. Or ignorant men like you." Icis says blandly her eyes bemused and tired.

"Why can you not control your beast?"

"I can usually, but Naraku has upset her to a point that she doesn't want to be messed with or negotiated with."

"You smell human."

"Because I am."

"But you hold a beast."

"…I have always been human, nothing else, but coming to this world changed that." The little girl had been staring at Icis for some time now so Icis shifts her eyes to the girls receiving a gasp as the girl hides her face.

The man stands suddenly making Icis turn her attention to him but nearly yelps when she is hung over his shoulder and he is dashing through the forest followed by a dragon with the small girl on its back.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" Icis growls her claws digging into his shoulder as she fights to get free being growled at instantly warning her.


	5. What do you mean not human?

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 5: What do you mean not human?**

…..…

Youkai surrounded the group forcing them to stop and Icis struggles to get free from the man's firm grip.

"My poor little bitch, it seems you have been captured." Naraku's voice mocks sending hatred and rage through Icis as she twists her body to glare at him.

"Keep your mouth shut hanyou!" Icis's beast snarls her eyes blood red with her anger and want to kill. Sesshomaru tightens his hold on the girl feeling the hidden youki come to life as her beast defies her commands.

"Hanyou, what do you want with this human?" Sesshomaru asks flatly his tone cold and empty as usual.

"Human? That girl you carry is no human. Icis is a youkai from the same time as that useless miko your brother keeps. Much stronger than many male youkai I have absorbed." Naraku says looking to Icis seeing her eyes clear and exhaustion cover her features, "Icis dear, you're energy is being drained by that spell. Soon you won't even be able to walk if your beast remains this way. Come with me and I can remove it for you."

"A priest in the western lands will remove it."

"The concealment and confinement spells were placed by demons not priests or priestesses."

"You are no demon how could you remove it?" Icis asks softly her body exhausted from all of the fighting and energy draining. Naraku didn't let her sleep while she stayed with him and to add to it all her head was pounding and body aching, "That, pup, is why I will have one of my minions treat you, besides you may not have enough energy to make it to the western lands and this dog would more than likely kill you because of how talented you are."

"I don't care, I can't return home because of you. Why even try to live in a world that you don't belong in?" Icis asks softly her youki fading suddenly as she falls into the realm of sleep.

Sesshomaru ordered Ah-Un to fly Rin home being rid of all of Naraku's demons then transformed into his light orb and zipped to the castle in a matter of minutes. Walking through the castle carrying a sleeping human caught a few eyes but worried almost all the servants. Some servants were yelled at to find the fox demoness who is sometimes referred as a witch.

The whole castle was buzzing with the sight that had been seen then the suspicions of what could be going on. Word spread that the young lord was turning out to be just like his father but the servants kept quiet not listening to the rumors. Their lord would make the right decision and they would stand behind him all the way.

Later that night because of Sesshomaru's need for deliberate action the witch arrived being led to a room on the family wing. None of the servants or faculty were allowed to even enter that hall that night but the witch was let right in. Entering the room the fox demon was expecting to see a ill family member but was instead met by a human resting on the bed her cheeks flushed.

Standing in front of the window was the lord waiting for her his aura a bit curious and stressed.

"You requested my service milord?" The fox demoness says politely her bright green eyes a bit curious and startled.

"The girl, remove the spells bound to her." The woman looks to the young girl confused not sensing any spells but approaches the resting girl slowly, "What kind of spells are they?"

"A confinement and concealment spell."

"Why would a human-."

"She is not a human." Everything clicked and the demoness gives a nod leaning over the girl the pup's eyes fluttering open at her nearness.

Startled the pup tries to escape but the female places a reassuring hand on her shoulders pushing her back down, "Sleep pup, I will not hurt you, I am only here to be sure you are healthy."

"I am healthy and well, you are not needed!" Icis snaps but quiets confused when the female smiles warmly a purr thrumming from her chest.

"So strong, go back to sleep."

"…I'm not tired." The female puts her cheek to Icis's forehead and purrs rubbing against her until the pup's eyes slide closed.

"She is exhausted."

"Her beast is fighting the restraints." Sesshomaru informs softly looking at the girl curiously, "She's not much younger than you my lord." The fox says cheerily, "Her human body hasn't aged as normal humans would because of her pure blood."

"Pure?"

"Yes her blood is as strong and aristocratic as yours or any other heritage youkai's would be." Sesshomaru looks at the girl suspiciously wanting to know why such a strong youkai would be in a world where youkai don't exist.

"Before I can remove the spells I would like if you would leave the room, you being a strong male her beast might feel threatened in such a weak state."

"I am alpha, her beast will have to get used to that."

"After her transformation back, please milord." The fox female pleads her eyes sincere and regrettably Sesshomaru walks out growling.

Sesshomaru wandered the family wing silently but decided to go to his study to get work done while he waited. Reading over notices and proclamations from other lords Sesshomaru got lost in his work not noticing the time until a sudden youki flared startling him greatly.

Rushing back toward the family wing Sesshomaru is met by the fox demoness her hands bracing against his chest.

"Don't! She is changing we have to remain away from her!" The demoness says hurriedly. Sesshomaru growled but saw the desperation in her eyes and backed away from the hall being thanked softly, "Her body is weak her beast and youki are trying to restore her energy and strength. You can go in when it's morning. She'll fall back asleep and rest." The fox assures quickly but her voice was low.

"She needs to rest or she won't be able to recover fully." A bit annoyed Sesshomaru returns to his study ordering the witch to go rest and remain until morning in case the girl has problems.

Hours went by with Sesshomaru's mind spinning out of control with curiosity at what Naraku said and how close the girl is but he can't go see her and get his answers. Giving up on trying to get work done Sesshomaru goes to his room trying to supply his mind with distractions so he can go to sleep. In the end Sesshomaru fell asleep just as the moon was directly above the castle soothing his mind.


	6. Breaking the spell

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 6: Breaking the spell**

…..…

The entire castle was put to their toes suddenly when a scream/howl sounded from the family wing. Sesshomaru rushed from his room in his night clothes racing to the girl's room her scream startling even him.

Busting into the room Sesshomaru sees Icis sat down in front of a broken mirror her body shuddering violently.

"Female what is-."

"You told her to remove it didn't you?" Icis snarls her eyes turning to him his body shrieking to a stop. 'She…' Sesshomaru growls at her tone with him and advances toward her being glared at dangerously.

"Do you know what you've done?" Icis growls her fangs bared intimidating to a weak youkai male.

"Your body could not handle being chained as such for much longer female, be thankful." Icis just glares at him silently her eyes blazing with hatred and anger almost melting Sesshomaru with the intensity.

"Is she-?" The fox demoness freezes with the sight of the two ready to attack each other than focuses on the female Inu quickly.

"Look how beautiful you are!" The female cheers rushing to Icis's side quickly helping her up from the floor.

"Beautiful? I am not supposed to exist in this world!" Icis hisses out her anger returning tenfold.

"Why? You're a very strong youkai."

"Black Inu." Sesshomaru puts in his voice flat with the information but the fox demoness beams with how well she did.

"Are you hungry, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to remain this weak."

"I'm not hungry. Just tired." Icis says blandly hating how shaky and clammy her body is at the moment.

"Well, you have to get up and walk around for a bit. Get changed and I'll help you-."

"This Sesshomaru will walk with the female." The fox was surprised by the lord's behavior but noticed how intensely his eyes were trained on the young female and her motherly side kicks in.

"A word, please, milord." The fox says walking from the room followed by the young lord.

"Just what are you planning to do with Miss Icis?" The fox asks boldly receiving a growl from the young lord in reply.

"Gathering information about Naraku."

"And after?"

"The female is not my concern, when the information needed is released she may return where she pleases."

"Not meaning to sound more knowledgeable or dominant but, Icis is your responsibility…you said you were her alpha…she has no pack or parents, are you just going to let her wander about and rejoin Naraku as a youkai?" Sesshomaru looks at the older female seeing the care and worry in her eyes but remains indifferent none the less, "Did you not hear this Sesshomaru say he would let the female choose where she wants to go?"

"So you will let her stay?" "If she accepts her role as alpha female and not the dominant pack leader. This Sesshomaru will not have an uncontrollable female prancing about disloyally." Sesshomaru informs seeing the female beam happily, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" The woman says overjoyed and rushes back into Icis's room to get her dressed and ready to eat then go for her walk with the lord.

"Have her down to breakfast on time." Sesshomaru warns before heading to his own room to dress and get ready for breakfast. The fox bustles over Icis as she shampoos Icis's hair and rinses it out while Icis washes her body slowly.

"I was talking to the lord earlier and he said-."

"I heard what was said."

"Right, you're a Inu, you have sharper senses than most other youkai." The two continue their work until Icis is out drying while the fox brushes her hair then helps her dress in an overpriced kimono.

"It looks amazing on you." The fox says her eyes gleaming with admiration, "Just think, as beautiful and strong as you are it won't be long until you find a mate."

"I don't want a mate." Icis admits quietly as she unwrinkled her clothes.

"Why not?"

"They will just get in my way, besides I like being able to do what I want without a male ordering me to bed." Icis admits her eyes cold like Sesshomaru's in a way.

Walking into the dining room the fox takes her seat at Icis's side looking at the young lord whose eyes were on Icis briefly then turn to the little human girl he cares for.

"Icis will be joining our walk today in the garden Rin." Sesshomaru informs and Rin looks to Icis who only glances at her briefly before her attention is back on the dining room surroundings.

"Icis-sama?" Rin calls being looked at blankly so Rin continues, "Are you here to count Sesshomaru?" Rin asks childishly but Icis stares at her a bit longer trying to understand her question, "Count?" Icis asks her eyes trained on the little girl not in an intimidating way but one of curiosity.

The fox laughs leaning toward Icis being looked at by the young female confused but she leans closer to the fox when she motions her over, "The child meant court." Icis leans away from the fox her eyes a bit annoyed but she looks to the human child dully her eyes hiding anything she may be thinking.

"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing." Icis assures the child then looks away the conversation over in her mind but the child just furrows her brow, "Does Icis not like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin wonders innocently, "Not in the sense you ask." Icis replies flatly taking a bite of her breakfast and down casting her eyes to the thin bracelet her mother gave her.

"Icis-sama?" Rin asks making Icis switch her stare to the girl, "Are you going to stay here forever and ever?"

"That depends on your lord." Icis says blankly her eyes shifting to the lord whose eyes are trained on her intensely.

"You may stay, under this Sesshomaru's care, but must do as he says."

"So like a pup or a servant?" Icis asks not about to be treated like some responsibility.

"You are a pup, in a sense." Sesshomaru says flatly sending heat through Icis's veins, "He doesn't mean it in an offensive way, he just means in the sense that he has to care for you."

"I don't need to be cared for." Icis informs in a growl standing promptly and walking away from the annoying conversation.

"Icis, where are you going?" The fox demoness questions confused, "Out, I need air without all this stench." Icis says quietly hearing a growl from her apparent new caretaker.

Rin jumps down from her seat and runs after Icis grabbing her hand feeling Icis tense instantly and Rin withdraws her hand quickly.

"Rin apologizes." Rin says quickly and looks to the floor quickly, "Rin." Icis says quietly being looked up at quickly afraid to be yelled at but finds bright eyes and an outstretched hand. Rin's face lights up and her smile grows tenfold as she takes Icis's hand and looks to the others seeing surprise.

Icis begins walking toward the garden but hears a slight growl trying to earn her attention. Turning toward the young lord Icis glares slightly waiting for his orders, "Do not leave the castle yard."

"Sesshomaru-sama aren't you going to come with?" Rin asks hopefully.

"This Sesshomaru will meet you after a short meeting in his study."

"I will come with you two." The fox says wanting to be sure Icis doesn't hurt the little human.


	7. Stay or go?

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 7: Stay or go?**

…..…

The group had been walking about silently being watched by Sesshomaru through his study window.

"The female seems to be getting along well, what do you plan on using her for."

"Information; about Naraku and his plans."

"How would she know such things?"

"The female was in leagues with Naraku before this Sesshomaru captured and freed her."

"What was he using her for?"

"An energy source."

"Your human seems to be taking to the female nicely, but I suppose female Inus have that effect on children, they are good mothers."

"Icis is different." Sesshomaru says quietly turning away from his window to look at his friend, "The female is rather…attractive." The eagle demon admits quietly being looked at intensely by Sesshomaru, "The female is a part of this Sesshomaru's pack and will be treated with as much respect as this Sesshomaru."

"Yes milord." Sesshomaru takes his leave making his way down to the garden silently exiting to see Icis and Rin walking side by side and the fox up ahead motioning both forward.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yells happily running to hug his leg then looks to Icis curiously, "Icis are you Sesshomaru-sama's pup?"

"I am far too old, and he too young." Icis says walking alongside a river staring down into the water at her reflection taking in the changes and differences.

"Icis…were you human?" Rin asks looking up at Icis from her side.

"I was…put under a spell to make me look human."

"Why?"

"Where I come from youkai are considered monsters and are killed."

"Why would the youkai let the humans kill them?"

"The humans in my time are more advanced than they are here, their weapons are more advanced also."

"Do you miss your mother and father?"

"Yes, but I am not able to return to my time now." Icis says quietly her eyes dimming and aura shifting to a more cold atmosphere.

"Rin does not have parents, but Sesshomaru takes care of her now."

"I noticed, it is very kind of him." Icis says hollowly, "Maybe….Rin and Sesshomaru-sama can be Icis's new family." Icis turns her eyes to Rin the pain and hurt noticeable for once, "I have had too many new families, I have grown tired of other's company and prefer to be alone." Icis admits seeing Rin look down understanding at a great level but nods silently before walking away to pick flowers again.

Icis had taken a seat at the base of a tree watching Rin play with a few young youkai from the castle.

"That child cares for you." The fox demoness informs her making Icis look to her sadly, "I do not want her to care for me." Icis admits weakly her eyes trailing over the small girl, "I would grow too fond of her and be broken when I am told to leave, or when something happens to me she will be upset."

"Lord Sesshomaru will not allow anything to happen to you." Icis sighs turning her eyes to the bracelet on her wrist then her eyes closing remembering how it used to be.

"What happened to your pack?" The demoness asks softly her eyes also looking down at the bracelet.

"My mother and father both died protecting me, the spells put on me were said in their last breaths…" Icis admits her voice a bit watery with the sadness, "Mother gave this to me the morning we left…father had given it to her as his first courting gift…" Icis trails off her eyes dulling and aura shifting to nothing as she thinks silently the memories paining her.

"Then why want to return to a world that holds nothing for you?" "Because I belong there, it is my time."

"But you were brought here." Icis just looks at the demoness bored, "Are you trying to convince me to stay?"

"I might be…I know you dislike Lord Sesshomaru now but he's very responsible."

"He dislikes me and I dislike him, besides he thinks I know something about Naraku and that is his only motive for my care. If I were just some random youkai he would not care at all."

Sesshomaru looks to Icis seeing how emotionless she was when she said everything his growl almost escaping.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asks quietly being looked at silently, "Do you not like Icis-sama?"

"…The female is disobedient and needs to learn."

"So…does that mean no?" Rin asks not understanding.

"The female is….bearable." Sesshomaru informs coldly his eyes glaring at the female. Rin looks to Icis and runs to her being looked after by the young lord silently.

From the looks of it Rin is trying to convince Icis to play and the demoness is helping on the child's side greatly. Sesshomaru watches amused when the female stands and is led by the hand by Rin to the middle of the yard and told to stay and count.

"No peeking, Rin hides and you find Rin okay?"

"Alright…" Icis sighs not too enthused to be playing this game at all but closes her eyes and turns her back to Rin slowly. Sesshomaru looks to Icis as she closes her eyes pretending to play along with Rin's little game amused by the whole scene.

"Count!" Rin yells running away to hide.

"One. Two. Three…" The pup counts as Rin runs to different places looking for a hiding place holding in her excited giggles. "Ready or not here I come." Icis yells out then glances in Rin's direction knowing precisely where she is but chooses to let her enjoy their game.

The old demoness walks to Sesshomaru's side watching the two amused, "You dislike Icis don't you?"

"The bitch disrespects her alpha, this Sesshomaru does not accept such behavior."

"Maybe if you would stop treating her like a prisoner she would not act in such a way. She feels like you are watching her as a task like she is a pup."

"She acts like a pup."

"But she isn't a pup. She's an adult and wants to be treated like one." The demoness says then begins walking to Icis when she begins closing in on Rin's location in a quick manner.

Sensing something was wrong Sesshomaru stands and follows after the old female soon taking the lead. Icis dashed into the woods Rin was staying and soon growling and sounds of fighting were heard.

Running into the clearing Sesshomaru sees a male fighting with Icis as she keeps Rin at her back separating the two.

"Give me the juicy little human!" The youkai growls but Icis bares her teeth taking a swipe at the man cutting off the arm that had reached for Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin calls about to run but the male makes a quick move toward Rin eyes widening then falling dead. Rin looks to the body horrified her little eyes tearing up and Icis just turns away walking back toward the castle silently.

"Icis!" The demoness calls but stares after Icis her eyes sad, "Milord…perhaps Icis could come live with me…she needs a female."

"But Rin wants Icis to be her onee-sama." Rin protests quietly, "Icis isn't human Rin and she isn't like Lord Sesshomaru."

"But Icis likes Rin…doesn't she?"

"Well of course she does."

"Then why make her leave? Sesshomaru-sama won't be mean to Icis anymore!"

"…Rin…" The demoness looks to Sesshomaru for help and he just ignores them looking up to the path Icis went.

"Sesshomaru-sama….can't you make Icis stay?"

"The female stays." Sesshomaru says walking after Icis silently her scent less dominant as it was.


	8. Bite me!

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 8: Bite me!**

…..…

Icis looks up when Sesshomaru stops to her front his aura demanding her attention, "What is wrong pup?" Sesshomaru asks his eyes looking at hers harshly only seeing them dim then her mouth open, "Nothing is wrong."

'No fights about being a pup?' "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." Icis says quietly her eyes looking out at the landscape the conversation over. Sesshomaru sits across from Icis his eyes on her intensely making her look to him blandly then stand.

"I'll be in my room." Icis walks away her aura shallow and her attitude even more whipped than usual.

"Icis." Sesshomaru calls stopping her in her tracks as she waits for his orders or mockery.

"This Sesshomaru's ward requested that you remain here…the choice is yours."

"Doesn't she realize how dangerous it is to be around me? It would be best if I left." Icis says then turns to Sesshomaru, "I don't know anything about Naraku, only that he hates the miko and will do anything to destroy her." Sesshomaru was inches from Icis's face when she began talking about Naraku and she looked him straight in the eye.

"Why do you not fear me?" Sesshomaru asks not seeing any fear cross Icis's face at his closeness.

"I am, I just don't show it. I know how fast you could kill me if I did something wrong and I know how impossible a fight against you would be. But I have over confidence in myself and would never let you know any of what I just said."

"Then why say such things now?"

"Because you asked." Icis says her eyes showing a small spark of amusement but it dies and she turns away from the tall man.

"Pup, you are this Sesshomaru's responsibility and he intends to take care of you as expected."

"I thought you said I had a choice?"

"To be close to Rin, but what truly happens is what this Sesshomaru decides."

Icis had glared at Sesshomaru for saying that but his seriousness kept her from lashing out at him with words.

"Fine."

"Female, this Sesshomaru can sense there is something wrong."

"I didn't want Rin to have to see what I did. She's young and a human…it was wrong of me."

"Human or not, beings have to do things to survive, Rin understands what you did was to protect her and she is thankful." Icis nods looking at the ground her eyes thoughtful for a bit then just blank. Sesshomaru begins walking away from the clearing, "Come, Icis."

"But-." Sesshomaru turns to Icis angrily and she looks into his eyes but follows silently her eyes dropping to the ground again.

"You **will** learn pup."

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm sorry but….I'm not a pup and I won't be called that."

"You will be called what This Sesshomaru calls you whether it be pup, Icis, female, bitch or beta." Icis's eyes flash with anger but she holds her tongue until she calms, "I am not your beta and you are not my alpha. My father is my alpha and no one else."

With a growl Sesshomaru had Icis pinned against a tree her eyes a bit wider than usual as he holds her there growling.

"You will be beta as long as you live in this Sesshomaru's home." Icis starts pushing at Sesshomaru trying to get away from him when he grips her by the neck sternly.

"Submit pup, or the punishment you receive will be severe." Having enough Icis growls baring her teeth her stripes going jagged as she kicks Sesshomaru away.

"I am not a pup. I am the same age as you, why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Icis snarls out but gets gripped around the waist and held then calmed quickly by an unknown source. Sesshomaru looks at Icis feeling the gash on his chest throbbing wondering how the old demoness had even gotten a hold on her.

"Icis you need to calm down. I'm sure whatever upset you can be talked out civilized like."

"I'm not civilized, I'm a demon I live to kill and feast on my prey, not to talk things out I fight."

"You're also not in the world you lived in before! You can't do that here! You have Sesshomaru he can take care of you." Icis deflates in the woman's arms her chest heaving wildly before she shudders at what her beast had said out loud.

The old demoness smooths Icis's hair and purrs but Icis's eyes go cold and angry as she pulls away.

"Icis please let Sesshomaru help you, the only way your beast will ever behave is to be told no!"

"She doesn't need to be told no, that's all she's ever told! She has to hide inside and never be let out because worthless humans over power everything. They make the earth stink and they take away animal's homes and kill plants. In the world I lived in humans kill anything they think isn't normal." Sesshomaru moves toward Icis but she glares at him angrily, "And you think you can control everyone around you, you're just like all the humans in my world."

Enraged Sesshomaru grips Icis by her arm and pulls her close to face him eye to eye,

"Enough female." Tears leak down Icis's cheeks as her eyes go blank again but her arms start to pull at his hold. Sesshomaru goes to smack the girl but the old demoness stops his arm, "It's not her Sesshomaru! It's Naraku, look at her eyes. Why would she cry about hating humans?"

"Then what do you suggest bitch?" Sesshomaru snarls livid but does notice the point she is trying to make.

"We need a way to have your hold on her instead of Naraku's." The demoness says in a rambled way, "We need some way to prove she's in your pack and not his." Sesshomaru's beast howls with its wanted punishment but the demoness was right this is a serious matter and needs to be solved.

'**Make the bitch submit!' **

'It will have no affect it is not her, it is Naraku.'

'**Naraku has control because bitch submitted to him, we make bitch submit we have control.'**

Icis screamed out loud when Sesshomaru bit her ear then gripped her neck in his jaws pinning her against a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The demoness cries holding her head frightened by the entire scene but Sesshomaru feels the eerie aura fade from Icis revealing a normal female youkai's aura. Icis's shaking hands grip the sleeves of his haori and try to push him away but a strict growl makes them drop immediately.

"**Bare your neck bitch." **Frightened Icis does exactly as told and feels claws press into the skin of her waist before her neck is released.


	9. Waking up is a Bitch

Okay this story has been up for a while and I've been too busy to remake the chapters and ad onto the story but procrastinate no longer! Alright guys so here you go! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 9: Waking up is a bitch**

…..…

Meeting blood red eyes Icis nearly choked on the sobs she was holding in but sinks down to the ground instead. The demoness rushes to Icis's side cradling her like a pup but Icis sobs gripping the female's kimono for dear life.

"Where am I?" Icis sobs out her voice sweeter than it used to be.

"Good God she was being controlled the whole time!" The demoness cries holding Icis closer to her chest. Sesshomaru watches the whole scene knowing he had sensed something odd about the female's aura when he first met her but never thought something like this would be the cause.

When there are just hiccups the demoness strokes Icis's head gently, "You are at Lord Sesshomaru's castle, he has agreed to take care of you."

"I don't understand…"

"You have been taken from your world and brought to this one. Naraku had put you under one of his tricks and made you do things without your knowing."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Icis asks quietly getting a warm laugh from the female, "No, not yet anyway."

"Why was I…"

"Being scolded?"

"Scolded?" Icis cries, "That's not scolded! That's attacked!"

"Maybe where you come from. Lord Sesshomaru was just proving the point of who was the dominant." The female explains softly and Icis leans her head against the woman's shoulder but her eyes meet the males and she turns her head quickly.

"Now, if you would let me up I will explain more in your room."

Sesshomaru caught the girl by the arm when she stood and made her look at him seeing the difference easily.

"I'm sorry." Icis says quickly, "I didn't mean to make you so angry."

"This Sesshomaru understands pup." Icis nods weakly her face being let go by Sesshomaru and she gets pulled gently by the female and led back toward the castle. 'What use are you to Naraku?' Sesshomaru wonders then the fight between them earlier replays in his head and he wonders if that burst of energy was from Icis or Naraku.

'If she holds that much power Naraku would have a good reason to hold on to her.'

'**Now we have her.' **

'Indeed.'

'**She is a part of our pack.' **

'Because she submitted, now she will be much easier to teach.'

'**No…because she is marked as such.' **Sesshomaru stiffens at this news, 'You marked her as a pack member?'

'**Naraku was hurting the pup…this one could not help it.' **

'Now when she tries to disobey it will be warned through the mark before we even know.' Sesshomaru walks back toward the castle sensing the pup's need of an adult through the mark.

Inside the castle Sesshomaru walks to the pup's door and knocks twice waiting for a response but gets none so he walks in. Searching quickly Sesshomaru smells steam and guesses the pup had gone into the springs after being punished. Entering the springs Sesshomaru looks in the three springs not seeing any pup whatsoever and wonders what is going on.

At the end of the spring line Sesshomaru checks the small room then turns hearing a small sound. Icis opens her eyes after wiping the water from them but goes rigid covering herself quickly when she sees Sesshomaru looking at her.

Sesshomaru takes in the view of the female he had and agrees that she wasn't a pup at all after what he had seen.

'She looks much older without a kimono and her hair up.' His beast agrees in a whine, **'But she looked so young when Naraku had her under control…and she smelled young too…' **

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Icis asks weakly her cheeks a bright red at being seen bathing but she would like to know why he was in here. Sesshomaru looks to Icis waiting for her question seeing the blush on her cheeks and how confused she looks.

"Did you need something?"

"This Sesshomaru sensed you needed assistance, but did not expect you to be in the bath."

"You can sense that?" Icis asks surprised as she looks away but looks back to Sesshomaru quickly when he speaks, "What did you need?"

"…A towel." Icis admits embarrassed.

Sesshomaru walks away silently being followed by Icis's eyes the whole way, "I will call a servant for your problem."

"Thank you."

"Dress for dinner it is almost ready." Icis nods and Sesshomaru closes the door to the springs hearing her sigh with relief at his absence.

'**Her hair is too long.' **

'Why do you say that?'

'**Because it covers her from our eyes.' **

'She is a pup.'

'**She does not look like one.' **

'It is our responsibility to care for her.' Sesshomaru's beast growls but gives up knowing he wouldn't win.

'**We need a female.' **

'Agreed.' Sesshomaru says walking down the hall feeling the pressure in his pants nagging at him.

Taking his seat at the table Sesshomaru waits for the others to arrive and looks up hearing the door open to reveal a excited Rin as she takes her seat next to him.

"Is Icis eating dinner with us tonight?" Rin asks receiving a nod from the stoic lord before he looks up to the door again seeing Icis and the demoness enter talking quietly. The two take their seats with the oldest female closest to Sesshomaru and he begins the meal silently.

The table was silent for a moment before Rin speaks up, "You look really pretty Icis-sama."

"Thank you Rin, you look pretty too." Icis says quietly her eyes showing care when she looked at the child across the table.

"Well I'm glad everything is settled now and Icis has a place to stay and a little friend to play with. Feels like home, no?" Icis's eyes dim at that but she fakes a smile and nods acting happy but her eyes meet Sesshomaru's and she sobers.

"What was your home like?" Sesshomaru asks quietly making all eyes turn to Icis awaiting her answer but she hesitates, "I lived in many homes…none of them my home just the people who wanted to care for me. My parents died when I was young so I didn't know them."

"What else did you have friends, pets….males?" Icis looks up to the demoness looking a bit taken aback by her questions glancing to Rin across the table.

"Oh, I see…a child is at the table…"

"What does Rin have to do with it, Rin can know!" Rin yells thinking she will be left out.

"I had a pet dog Nuka, that's it." Icis assures her eyes looking down at her plate quickly.

"What was he like?"

"Nuka?"

"No the boy!" The demoness says her eyes mischievous with the question.

"I-I told you there isn't a boy."

"Oh alright."

Sesshomaru could feel the annoyance and anger bubbling up in Icis and cleared his throat getting the attention of all present. "Perhaps we could do more eating then talking your worthless words."

"Yes, milord." The demoness says quietly and begins eating her food with a slight smile on her face.


	10. Big Breasts!

Alright so this is chapter 10 and the chapters so far have all been at least 1000 words and this chap is a little shorter than the rest but I think its fnny so it makes up for it! So here you go! Tell me what you think! The more reviews the more I'll post!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any work of the author. Though I do wish I owned Sesshomaru…mmmm….anyways! Read and enjoy!

…

**Chapter 10: Big Breasts!**

…..…

Icis eats her food silently not wanting to get yelled at by Sesshomaru in the least remembering what had happened when she woke up Icis shivers. 'He was really scary, and the fact that I had made him so mad made it worse. I thought my dream was going to come true.' Icis stares at her food for a while before sitting back in her chair full from such a big meal.

"What's wrong Icis?" The demoness asks worried, "I'm full." Icis admits softly then looks to Sesshomaru, "Can I go to my room?" Sesshomaru gives a nod and Icis excuses herself and walks from the dining room silently.

"Icis sure is a lot more quiet than when Naraku had her in his grasps…she acts more lone wolf than before." The demoness says quietly looking after Icis worried, "She doesn't like it in this world."

"That will change in time."

"Perhaps, she left her family and everything she had behind and came here."

"She had no family to leave behind."

"But she had people who cared for her like parents."

"She has that here."

"From who? You? I think not." the demoness asks lamely her eyes looking to him seriously, "She's a pup-."

"She is not a pup." Sesshomaru says correctively and the demoness looks at him strangely.

"But you were the one insisting on calling her a pup. When did that change?"

"This Sesshomaru had a talk with the female."

"And?"

"She stressed how she did not appreciate this Sesshomaru calling her pup." Sesshomaru says then goes back to ignoring all others present at the table while he eats.

Icis changes into just a long shirt and slips into bed her head hurting and her eyes feeling heavy with exhaustion. Yawning Icis curls up under the blankets then rubs her nose into the pillow closing her eyes. Nuzzling deeper into the bed and pillow Icis falls asleep the feeling in this castle amazingly comforting.

Rin wanders down the halls opening any doors that aren't locked looking for Icis but when she turns the corner Sesshomaru was there. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Rin wanted to sleep with Icis-sama…if it is okay with Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru smirks at Rin but leads her to Icis's room and opens the door letting Rin in. Rin runs to Icis's bed and jumps on the bed making Icis jump and whip around to her instantly. Sighing Icis looks at Rin sleepily, "You should knock first brat." Icis says teasing Rin but Rin just grins tossing the blankets back.

"Rin!" Icis cries yanking her night shirt down quickly when she notices Sesshomaru in the door way her cheeks bright red.

"Sorry Icis-sama….Rin only wanted to sleep with you."

"It's okay." Icis assures and pulls Rin under the blankets then covers them both back up looking to Sesshomaru, "Goodnight Sesshomaru-sama." Icis says then lays down nuzzling Rin and closes her eyes with Rin curled into her chest.

"Goodnight." Sesshomaru says before shutting the door and walking to his own room to get some well needed rest. Undressing Sesshomaru slips into bed thinking about how much work he has put off since Icis has been here. 'I will need to do much needed filing and signing…I also have to inform the court of the things that have occurred and our new pack member.'

'…**What if other males come?' **

'We choose which male gets our female…' Sesshomaru assures just wanting to sleep.

'**Our female.' **Sesshomaru's eyes open wide, 'No, not our female, our female pack member!' Sesshomaru's beast whines, **'She is very beautiful.' **

'She is our pack member nothing more.'

'**I will not let any other male have my female.' **

'We will see, now go to sleep.'

'**I will dream of our female…and so will you.' **

'Hn….'

Rin wakes up in the morning tucked into Icis's chest making her rub into Icis's softness hearing a soft whimper. Giggling Rin does it again hearing a purr start to thrum from Icis's chest sending warmth and happiness spread through Rin. Rubbing in Icis's breast Rin feels a small lump press against her cheek and looks to see a circle sticking up in Icis's shirt.

Icis wakes up instantly when Rin pokes her nipple grabbing Rin's hand appalled, "What are you doing?" Icis asks taken aback.

"There was a dot in Icis's shirt."

"It wasn't a dot Rin and don't do that."

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a nipple weirdo. And you aren't supposed to poke them."

"Does Rin have nipples?"

"You should, all animals do."

"All of them?"

"Yes, that's how they feed their babies." Rin sits up excitedly.

"Will Rin's nipples get big like Icis's and feed her babies?"

"Rin the breasts are what are big not the nipples." Icis sighs her cheeks blood red from even starting this conversation with a small child.

"Rin wants breasts." Rin whines and Icis looks to her humorously, "When you are older." Rin frowns but laughs dropping it jumping on Icis's bed happily.

"Icis has big breasts! Icis has big breasts! Icis has big breasts!" Rin starts yelling pointing at Icis mockingly making Icis blush badly then grab at the girl only for Rin to jump from her bed and out in the hall still chanting loudly.

"Rin!" Icis squeals dashing from her room after the young child quickly.


	11. I will care for you

**Okay so this is chapter 11! YAY! So what have you guys thought so far? Poor Icis so embarrassing! Well enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 11: I will care for you.**

…

Sesshomaru was in his study when he sensed Rin running quite fast down the hall then heard her.

"Icis has big breasts! Icis has-." Rin's voice halts and Sesshomaru walks from his study seeing Rin trapped under Icis her cheeks red and Rin laughing behind her hand.

"Do you not know manners?" Icis shrieks her voice embarrassed, "Don't go about yelling such things! Would you want me going around yelling about your nose?" Rin laughs harder making Icis look at her lost for words.

"Rin is a child, children say things they learn." Icis goes rigid and is standing yanking her night shirt down instantly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Icis has big breasts!" Rin yells happily, "And when Rin gets big she will too!" Icis was biting her tongue so hard she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

"Yes, Rin, you will, now go play." Sesshomaru orders and Icis just remains staring at the wall angrily her chest covered tightly. Rin skips off but not before poking Icis in the side and laughing, "Big breasts!"

When Rin was around the corner Icis lets out her breath a low growl oozing out with it. "Female," Sesshomaru calls and Icis looks at him annoyed, "Why teach Rin such a thing?" Icis had nearly screamed at the stupid man but she just narrows her eyes at him and walks away silently.

In her room Icis growls enraged ripping a pillow in half and snarling smacking something off of the dresser, "Teach that child? Why would I teach a child to do such a thing? Arrogant bastard!" Icis rants throwing her night shirt on the floor then yanking on a yukata nearly ripping the bottoms in half. Still snarling Icis circles in her room pacing a bit before calming and quiets to just thinking.

Walking to her door Icis swings the door open but freezes giving a sound when she sees Sesshomaru glaring at her. "Sesshomaru-sama," Icis says sweat dropping, "How long have you been there?" The lord smirks dangerously and Icis shivers but hears Rin's small voice calling her from her window and rushes to it seeing Rin waving then motioning for her to come.

Walking out to the balcony Icis jumps to the rail then jumps down only to land then look to Rin angrily. "You're mine!" Icis yells running at the child who squeals dashing away not wanting to feel Icis's wrath but is caught easily. Icis pins Rin looking down into her eyes deeply, "Do you apologize?"

"Never!" Rin yells so Icis smirks then begins tickling the girl until tears leak from Rin's eyes weakly. "Okay, okay Rin is sorry!" Rin screams and Icis stops then stands thinking her punishment was just and got what she wanted.

Many things were bothering Sesshomaru as he looks over orders and reports from various members of the court and army. The squealing had stopped so Sesshomaru guesses Icis got what she wanted then the scene from earlier replays in his mind. Icis had been mumbling behind her door then yelled about bastard and he guessed it was about him he had heard things thrown about earlier and added things together. The door opens and the look on Icis's face alone was priceless, she looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. A chuckle bubbles up in Sesshomaru's throat but he clears his throat ridding himself of the nuisance. Returning his attention to the things before him Sesshomaru signs reports and permissions sorting different forms quickly.

Soon the door to his study opened and Rin walked in with leaves and twigs in her hair, "Sesshomaru-sama, Icis is too mean! All Rin wanted to do was play and Icis made her try to climb a tree!" Rin whines.

"Did Icis tell you to climb the tree?"

"No, Icis jumped in the tree and Rin tried to follow."

"Then it is your own fault."

"But Icis should not still be mad at Rin, she made Rin say sorry!" Rin huffs and is looked at by Sesshomaru lamely.

"Go bathe Rin."

Whining Rin runs the opposite way of the bathes but is soon dragged back by a maid who closes the door to the lord's study on her way. Curious Sesshomaru looks out the window and sees Icis sitting in the tree boringly her eyes and face bland with no expression.

"The girl is changing." The older demoness says and Sesshomaru looks to her questioningly, "How so female?"

"She's becoming quiet and her aura is darkening. Pups need to be interacted with if they are to turn out correctly…Icis seems different than normal pups, she's more….aggressive and quiet. I worry." Sesshomaru looks out at the female perched in the tree and stands silently, "This Sesshomaru and female are leaving for a short while, we will return shortly." The demoness nods and watches her lord leave the room her mind whirling with what he has in mind.

Icis glances toward the castle when Sesshomaru's scent reaches her nose his face serious and she guesses Rin went and said something about her not helping her up the tree. Quite frankly Icis didn't care if he was going to scold her she wouldn't listen or apologize in any way.

Turning her face away Icis sighs watching the younger children playing out in the yard and her chest tightens. 'They all have families…did I leave a family behind? Why do I not remember anything? It bothers me!'

"We take our leave female." Sesshomaru says directly under Icis and she looks down at him uninterested, "And why would "we" be going anywhere?" Icis asks not pleased by the way he orders her around all the time.

"This Sesshomaru does not explain such things to you." Sesshomaru says simply and Icis glares down at him upset, "Then this Icis refuses to be smothered in your presence." Icis snaps coldly jumping from the tree and walking back toward the castle being yanked around to face the lord.

"You will behave female."

"That is what you think. I wish not to be ordered about by you or any other." Sesshomaru gives a growl and Icis only stares into his eyes a pain dwelling deep within her soul.

"What pains you so much it ills your mood?" Sesshomaru asks noticing the surprise in Icis's eyes but she looks away from him not answering. "Female." Sesshomaru orders strictly.

"It does not concern you." Icis says quietly not in a rude way but a shameful one.

"Icis." Sesshomaru says more softly but Icis's lip curls up her growl enraged and pained, "I cannot remember anything. My past it is nothing, like it never existed. Is Icis even my name?" Icis asks looking into the male's eyes harshly her anger and pain causing her youki to take on a violent wave.

"This Sesshomaru will care for you, past or no past, you are a pack member. The alpha is responsible for the betas in the pack. You are this one's responsibility." Sesshomaru assures softly but Icis deflates pain etched on her face, "I do not wish to be a responsibility. I want to be a part of something not just carried around or thrown about, I am not a weak little pup." Icis informs her eyes meeting Sesshomaru's proving her seriousness to what she said.

"This Sesshomaru never implied you would be tossed about or carried female. Nor did he say you were weak, you are a pack member, members in this Sesshomaru's pack will not be carried, and weakness is not tolerated." Icis nods her eyes back to the usual blank, cold expression again. "Now, let us go."

**One more chapter down! Aw Sesshomaru**** can ****be nice! Well if you would please give a review on how you think it is going so far and I'll post some more!**


	12. Traveling with Sesshomaru

**Okay so this is chapter 12! So what have you guys thought so far? It'd be awesome if you guys reviewed. Just saying….anyway enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 12: Traveling with Sesshomaru…am I dead yet?**

…

Walking silently side by side Icis and Sesshomaru think over the conversation they held earlier and both feel it was the right choice. "Where are we going?" Icis asks quietly not looking at Sesshomaru but looking out at the horizon taking in the beauty.

"InuYasha's forest." Icis's brow furrows and she looks to Sesshomaru who only gives her a brief glance then walks on. 'He's so strange…' The two walk for a few hours then rest when the sun is completely down the dark clearing leaving no room for talk. Leaning against a strong tree Icis looks off toward the north her nose catching a strange scent her stomach tightening. Sesshomaru looks to Icis sensing a lower class demon lurking about curious of her and wary of him seeing her sniffing him out.

"He will come no closer."

"That is why I will go to him." Icis says then was gone startling Sesshomaru with her speed and soon the squeal of the boar demon sounds and the scent of blood.

Icis wanders back toward the clearing licking the juicy meat she claimed absently but stills when she senses an aura approaching cautiously. A male stops in front of Icis his head cocking to the side then sniffing at her making her look to him sourly. "Who is your alpha, bitch?"

"Lord Sesshomaru." Icis says carelessly and munches on her meat again about to walk around the male when he steps in front of her.

"You know the great lord?"

"Not really."

"But he is your alpha."

"It does not mean I know much of him." Icis snaps becoming annoyed with this rat.

"Step away from this Sesshomaru's beta bastard." Sesshomaru's smooth voice orders and the male steps back quickly and Icis is stood in front of protectively. "Be gone or this Sesshomaru will be rid of you." The male dashes away and Icis watches after him bemused then begins walking back toward the clearing silently. "Female." Sesshomaru calls without turning to look at her and Icis looks to him questioningly, "Yes?"

"Well done." Icis looks confused by his words and frowns, "I did not do anything."

"You acknowledged this Sesshomaru as your alpha." Sesshomaru says seeing amusement filter in Icis's eyes but she just licks her meat then walks away not saying anything.

Sesshomaru follows after the female a pleased smirk lifting his lips and thinks of how soon the female will be griping at him. 'So much like a pup.'

"Do we have to sleep tonight?" Icis asks and Sesshomaru nods impassively and she just looks out at the river annoyed but jumps into a tree sitting silently. The night went by silent and slow making both Inus ready for morning to come after waiting for such a long time.

Sesshomaru stands and Icis was at his side her body refreshed and wanting an outlet for energy. "Save your energy pup." Icis says nothing just looks to Sesshomaru coldly, "I was planning on it." Icis growls out shortly then turns her face from him. 'I am not a pup….stupid asshole.'

Following behind Sesshomaru Icis rants about how stubborn and annoying the male in front of her is then freezes nearly dying with a realization, 'I'm turning into Sesshomaru!'

"Female if your eyes get any bigger you will look like Jaken." A growl sounds from Icis's lips and Sesshomaru smirks amused making Icis give up and walk away.

Arriving at a village Icis looks about seeing all the humans who passed looking at them fearfully scattering away. The scent of fear was heavy in the air and Sesshomaru inhales reveling in the smell when he sees Icis's forehead crease. "What is wrong pup?"

"What is that smell?"

"It is called fear, your senses are stronger than this Sesshomaru suspected." Icis sniffs around then her chest gives a slight gurgle and Sesshomaru looks to her curiously.

"You like the scent?" Icis gives a distracted nod but her eyes are trained intensely on a woman cradling a child looking at them terrified. "Come." Sesshomaru orders and grips Icis's arm pulling her with him her eyes looking to his face questioningly.

"I have control." Icis informs and Sesshomaru tenses then looks to Icis's disappointed eyes knowing he did not believe in her abilities. Silent and upset Icis follows Sesshomaru fists clenched and eyes blazing with anger at the way Sesshomaru thinks of her. Sesshomaru looks to Icis seeing the anger in her eyes but when she looks to him she gives a slight snarl turning her face away. "Pup-."

"I am no pup." Icis snaps with a coldness that could have matched his own startling him making him stop gripping a hold of Icis's arm.

"Icis, this Sesshomaru will not tolerate the way you are acting."

"And the way you act is better?" Icis growls out irately with Sesshomaru growling back warning her quietly.

"Do you want to be forced into submission?" The anger in Icis's eyes fades and she relaxes the muscles in her back looking away from the male annoyed. "Your anger will be controlled or you will be punished severely."

"Yes, sir." Icis says softly her eyes going to the expressionless state again and Sesshomaru nods blankly.

"Come." Sesshomaru orders putting his arm around Icis's back and pulling her forward with him silently. An aura makes itself known and Icis and Sesshomaru both look in the direction uninterested until a group appears.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I smelt your worthless ass." The male of the group says approaching and Sesshomaru steps in front of Icis protectively a growl let loose.

"This Sesshomaru has words to discuss with the miko you possess." Sesshomaru says firmly and a girl perks up moving toward the front grabbing the man's arm.

"What is it you want from me?"

"My pup requires your assistance."

All faces go to shock at the words the great lord just spoke.

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	13. She's your what?

**Chapter 13 done! Okay so still no reviews from coming in but that's okay I like this story and at lest people are reading it so I'm just gonna keep writing. But since there is no enthusiasm I'm not gonna slave over it to be sure I post regularly. So those of you who do read and like and review thank you and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 13: She's your what?**

…

"You have a pup?" The girl asks confusedly her eyes wide and alarmed. Sesshomaru moves from in front of Icis and everyone looks to her scrutinizing her intensely. Icis looks to Sesshomaru annoyed, "I do not need help from a human." Icis nearly snarls her anger is so high but Sesshomaru puts a strong hand under her chin making her look into his eyes, "The miko has healing abilities, she may be able to restore your memory."

"What if I do not wish to remember?" Icis asks softly her eyes a bit weaker than usual and Sesshomaru sees right into them. Running a finger against Icis's cheek Sesshomaru exhales sympathetic for the pup and turns to the miko, "Would you be strong enough to do such a thing?"

"Probably not." The girl stutters out appalled by how gentle the mighty lord was with the girl, never had she seen such a softness in his eyes, not even with Rin.

"Then who should this Sesshomaru ask for their services?"

"Kaede-baachan." The girl says loudly and both Inus hunker down their ears pained by her loudness. Icis looks up to Sesshomaru coldly and he gives her the same look making her glare at him angrily, "This is what you dragged me out here for? A human?"

"In time Icis." Sesshomaru says simply and begins walking pulling her with him again her mood sour as the human catches up to them.

"Wow, so you're Sesshomaru's pup?" The girl asks and Icis just looks to her but gives a nod silently. "So…you live with him?"

"Where else would my pup live human?" Sesshomaru growls out and Icis smirks amused by the way he loses his cool with such stupid questions.

"So what's your name?" The girl asks not paying attention to Sesshomaru.

"Icis."

"That's pretty. Mine is Kagome." Icis just looks Kagome over again then nods turning her attention to her surroundings again.

"Icis do you-."

"You will address this Sesshomaru's pup with the proper respect human." Sesshomaru snaps angrily and Icis looks to him confused by his behavior.

"Sessho-."

"You demand respect from your subordinates pup. You are better than them and shall show it."

"There's no way I'm respecting some brat." InuYasha growls out rudely.

"Brat?" Icis snarls out turning on the male so quick all the others around her flinched away frightened.

"That's right, you're a brat. No fucking way I'm respecting a bitch like you." The male growls and Icis's eyes widen slightly with what he had said. Never had she been talked to like that so far that she has been here.

"**The male has disrespected us, punish him." **Icis gives a growl seeing the smirk on the male's face and hits him sending him flying into hit a tree breaking it with the force. Kagome cries out running to the male's side looking him over quickly then looking to Icis tears staining her face, "Why would you do something like that to InuYasha?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you!" Icis snarls enraged, "Be lucky I did not kill the worthless half breed."

"You would kill your uncle?" Kagome asks appalled, "I would not be related to something as vile and immature as that thing." Icis growls pointing at InuYasha's crumpled body with disgust then turns and walks away from the group enraged.

Sesshomaru watches after Icis pleased by her ability to defend herself but feels a bit for InuYasha, even he did not think Icis was so strong. "What the hell you bastard? Do you corrupt your pups like you're corrupted?" InuYasha growls out but Sesshomaru simply smirks then follows after his pup silently. "Hey I was talking to you!"

"And this Sesshomaru was not listening."

"Bastard!" InuYasha yells angrily, "I'll get your pup back for what she did." Sesshomaru was before InuYasha in seconds his hand around the hanyou's neck growling,

"You will not do anything to this Sesshomaru's pup. And if you try this Sesshomaru will take the first lesson in teaching his pup how to kill prey." Never had InuYasha felt so much fear from his brother but the look in Sesshomaru's eyes sent chills through InuYasha. "Understood half breed?" Sesshomaru asks sternly and InuYasha gives a small nod then drops to the ground when Sesshomaru releases him.

Sesshomaru walks off and InuYasha watches after him confused by the whole thing that has happened, "That pup really is his…" InuYasha says softly and all the others look after Sesshomaru their eyes wide and not believing the situation at all.

Icis was seething inside of herself growling and knocking trees over and slashing apart anything in her range. In one swipe Icis cuts a boulder in half standing over the object about to turn and swipe at something else when she is caught and glared at sternly. "That will be enough pup." Sesshomaru orders strictly but pain etches Icis's face and she tries to yank away only to be held tightly.

"Let me go." Icis says quietly her aura shifting to pain and anger but before she can escape Sesshomaru grabs her into his chest holding her tenderly.

"You cannot keep things in like you are. This will happen." Sesshomaru says pointing to the acres of mess she had made trying to find an outlet for her anger. "You are too strong to be acting so careless."

"Then help me." Icis requests and Sesshomaru presses her face to his chest softly, "This Sesshomaru is trying pup." Icis nods weakly clinging to Sesshomaru's haori as he holds and comforts Icis tenderly.

"Why do I get so angry?" Icis asks confused, "Usually I can control it without thinking."

"You are growing and changing, your beast is upset."

"About what? I treat her right and let her out when she wants."

"Perhaps that is what your mistake is, you have her spoiled." Sesshomaru says smoothing Icis's hair gently his chin resting atop her head.

"My beast does not like me submitting to you. That is what displeases her."

"Why is that?"

"Technically you are only four years older than me…Do I really look so young you have to call me your pup and others believe it?" Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least, the female was only four years younger than him but looks to be his pup.

"Being called my pup bothers you?"

"Not really, just bothers my beast." Icis assures softly and is patted on the head gently, "Come female, you have things you need to do." Sesshomaru says and Icis follows him silently feeling the anger and pain ebbing away from her mind and body slowly.

"Sesshomaru…" Icis calls softly and is looked at questioningly.

"Thank you, for not scolding me and punishing me for being so weak." Sesshomaru gives a nod and begins walking again followed by a Icis with a brighter aura than before.

Turning around a bend in the road Icis tenses seeing the hanyou standing in the road blocking their way stubbornly. "Sesshomaru." Icis requests and is looked at questioningly only to see her eyes trained on his younger brother intensely.

"No." Sesshomaru's smooth voice says making Icis look to him startled by his reply. \

"No?"

"This Sesshomaru will set the hanyou straight." Icis nods regrettably but steps back allowing Sesshomaru his room watching interested. "This Sesshomaru warned you did he not?" Sesshomaru asks only getting an edgy look from his younger sibling, "I didn't come to bother your brat. I came to ask a favor…"

"This Sesshomaru is listening."

"Kagome was wondering if your pup would teach her how to fight." Sesshomaru looks back to Icis who only looks to him appalled by the request.

"This Sesshomaru will allow such."

"What?" Icis and InuYasha say in unison not believing what Sesshomaru had just agreed to so quickly.

"You needed an outlet for your anger and training, this is a way you benefit."

"What if I hurt the human by mistake?"

"I'll kick your ass." InuYasha informs only being looked over then glared at.

"Yes…that was established before when you were sent straight through a tree." Icis says blandly her eyes an unimpressed mask of hatred and anger as she glares at InuYasha.

"You are exactly like Sesshomaru." InuYasha says grouchily crossing his arms unhappily.

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	14. It hurts to remember

**14 chapters down and I don't know how many more to go. Read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 14: It hurts to remember.**

…

Sesshomaru leads Icis back to the village both followed by an unhappy InuYasha who watches Icis closely. "Why don't you train your pup Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru will be doing such." Sesshomaru says softly looking to Icis who doesn't even look at him her eyes remaining on the forest around her sadly. "Icis." Sesshomaru calls and Icis snaps to attention looking to him curiously, "Yes?"

"What is so interesting?"

"Nothing." Icis says quietly her eyes turning to the road before them uninterested but Sesshomaru glances in the direction she was looking and sees a male youkai watching her in return.

"A male? That is what caught your interest?"

"No." Icis says her cheeks going pink at the accusation and InuYasha 'feh's making Icis glance to him.

"So much like a girl, daydreaming about boys." Icis's cheeks darken and she pouts upset, "I was not daydreaming about some smelly brat male!" Icis snarls out annoyed.

"You probably want to go meet him behind a tree and do a quick rut right?" InuYasha says making Icis look to him glaring with death in her eyes.

"I-."

"Leave my pup alone mutt." Sesshomaru says coldly but InuYasha looks to Sesshomaru seeing anger.

"Has she rutted any males?" InuYasha asks but is suddenly facing Icis who stares into his eyes lifelessly, "Keep your mouth shut, why does it concern you? Do you have an interest in my sex life?" Icis asks softly her lips curling into an evil smirk.

"Why would I have an interest in your love life? You're just a brat anyway!" InuYasha yells being the one whose cheeks go red this time with embarrassment.

"You're a male, you only think about rutting women and eating." Icis says mockingly then walks away giggling amused when InuYasha's blush deepens with what she said.

The others were surprised to say the least when InuYasha was following after Icis giving a flustered argument. Sesshomaru was following slowly after a smirk on his face as he watches the two silently.

"Boys aren't at all like you say! We don't just think of stuff like that!" Icis gives InuYasha a bemused look then looks to Sesshomaru, "And you are related to him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha yells angrily grabbing Icis by the ear making her yank away giving a displeased growl.

"Watch your place hanyou." Sesshomaru warns and gets glared at by InuYasha huffily, "Tell your brat to mind her own business and take back what she said."

"I am not his brat." Icis informs seriously, "You are a brat." InuYasha says making Icis turn to him then her arm moves making InuYasha flinch but she only pushes him out of her way walking passed him.

Stopping in front of the group Icis looks at Kagome coldly making the human fidget nervously, "You wish for my training?" Icis asks coldly and Kagome nods weakly looking frightened by Icis. "What kind?" Icis inquires none to nicely.

"Um, well, I wanted to learn how to fight better…" Kagome says quietly making Icis look her over wondering what in her right mind possessed her to do such a thing.

"You do understand I can hurt you without meaning to right?" Icis asks curiously seeing Kagome brighten and nod happily, "Okay, what do you need help with?" Kagome smiles widely and throws her arms around Icis excitedly, "Thank you!" Kagome yells then freezes realizing what she had done the others watching wide-eyed for what Icis will do.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome cries snatching herself away from Icis only seeing amusement in the female's eyes at her actions, "You act as if I will kill you." Icis says amused her fangs showing brightly in her smirk making all shudder with the darkness she possesses.

"I guess…you're not like you're father then…" Kagome says sheepishly looking to Sesshomaru his face a bit tighter than usual then looks to Icis seeing confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asks looking between the two confused but Icis only shakes her head, "I won't kill you but I will get you back during training…just a warning." Icis says a wicked smirk covering her lips and Kagome sweat drops groaning, "You are Sesshomaru's kid, you even have those scary, dark eyes!" Icis only laughs amused being looked at by the humans appalled their eyes nearly popping from their heads.

Later that night after Icis had fought with Kagome she sits beside the river listening to the humans talking amongst one another. Sesshomaru sits at Icis's side suddenly making her look to him briefly then go back to playing with the fish in the river. "This Sesshomaru was surprised you did not correct the miko." Sesshomaru says watching Icis who only looks at him with a small smile, "I was tempted but I did not know if you would want me to so I held my tongue." Icis says softly then turns back to the river, "This Sesshomaru is very pleased with your actions."

"Thank you." Icis says happily then her attention turn to Kagome as she approaches shyly.

"Um, Icis-sama…I was wondering if I could brush your hair." Sesshomaru saw a vein pop in Icis's jaw when the human asked that question but awaited her answer.

"Why do you want to do that?" Icis asks confused by the question.

"Because it looks really pretty." Icis just gives a look and Kagome plops down at her rear and grabs the band in Icis's hair pulling making Icis's eyes widen fractionally making Sesshomaru smirk. A curtain of hair flows down Icis's back like black satin framing her face accentuating her eyes and lips sensually.

"Kagome-."

"I'll put it back up, I promise." Icis sighs but turns her face to stare out at the river while Kagome brushes and pets her hair excitedly. "Wow…I wish my hair looked like this." Kagome says.

Icis was relaxing into Kagome's touch when suddenly pictures race through her mind of her with a younger child who was jumping on a bed and she was brushing their hair gently. Kagome felt Icis tense and stops what she was doing sensing stress in Icis's aura and races to Icis's front.

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	15. A beast's confession

**Alright guys this is chapter 15 and right about now I know I have about…25 chapters already written but you gotta let me know if you like this story or if I should just drop it. So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 15: A beast's confession.**

…

"Icis?" Kagome asks seeing the empty nothingness in Icis's eyes worrying over the female but sinks to her knees in front of Icis. Icis drifts back to reality her eyes blinking a few times and she looks about meeting the worried eyes around her. "Are you okay?" Kagome asks grabbing Icis's face making her look straight in her eyes but Icis just pulls away standing and walking away.

Sesshomaru watches after Icis sensing nothing from her aura due to her hiding it from them knowing they will try to read her. Standing Sesshomaru follows after Icis slowly walking through the trees to spy Icis sat under a tree lifelessly. Icis looks up to Sesshomaru briefly then looks back to the sinking sun hollowly her mind too jumbled and upset to think. "What is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asks sitting at Icis's side her eyes looking to him broken.

"I am remembering…but I do not understand it…I was not me." Icis says softly not taking her eyes from the sky that was growing darker by the second.

"It pains you?"

"It…showed a child and me, but we were in a home on a bed and I was brushing her hair." Sesshomaru looks at Icis taking in the sight of her with her hair down framing her face making her eyes look brilliant.

"Do you wish not to remember?" Sesshomaru asks being looked at by Icis sorrowfully her beautiful eyes bleeding internally.

"No, it shows a family I do not know I have and do not remember." Icis says weakly then looks up to the moon leaning against the tree calmly. Sesshomaru outstretches a hand to Icis who looks at it confused, "Come." Icis takes Sesshomaru's hand uncertainly but is pulled into his lap held in his chest wrapped in his strong arms. Icis burrows into Sesshomaru's chest her nose nuzzling his muscular chest softly receiving a comforting purr.

Sesshomaru places his chin on Icis's head her small hands fisting in his haori as she rests curled into his chest silently. "Rest pup. You're overworked and upset, it is unhealthy." Sesshomaru says receiving a nod with a yawn and nuzzle as Icis drifts asleep slowly her aura leveling normally. Purring softly Sesshomaru nuzzles Icis's head taking in her pure female scent his beast even purring which was a rarity, unless it is Icis. Sesshomaru was confused at why his beast was so loving with the female but only accepts it calmly.

Sesshomaru walks into the humans' camp cradling Icis against his chest being watched by all silently. "Is she okay?" Kagome asks walking to meet Sesshomaru as he stops under a large tree for shelter for the night. Silently Sesshomaru sits still cradling Icis being looked at startled by all around him, "You're going to let the brat sleep on you?" InuYasha asks looking a bit wide-eyed at what is happening.

"Icis is this Sesshomaru's pup." Sesshomaru growls out softly but looks down quickly when Icis stirs in her sleep nuzzling his chest gently. Giving a purr Sesshomaru leans down nuzzling Icis assuring her that he is there a soft purr sounding from Icis herself.

"Oh she's so cute when she does that!" Kagome cries hopping up and down excitedly making Sesshomaru look at her strangely.

"Her purr?" Sesshomaru asks looking at Kagome expectantly receiving a blush and nod embarrassed. "It is not cute, it is a form of affection Inus show toward one another." Sesshomaru informs making Kagome look at him confused, "Inus are dogs…why do they purr?"

"It's a soft growl." InuYasha informs rolling his eyes at Kagome's dumbness.

"Why don't you purr?" InuYasha just gives an annoyed grunt and turns his back on her rudely. "So is Icis okay or was there something wrong?"

"Icis's memory is not all there." Sesshomaru informs softly looking down at Icis tenderly and Kagome looks down at her sadly, "So she doesn't remember anything?"

"No."

"So sad…at least she has you. If she were alone she would be torn apart." Sesshomaru simply looks at Icis as she sleeps taking in her full lips and porcelain skin stroking the long ebony silk she owns as hair.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish his pup to feel pain."

"Well sometimes you can't avoid pain, and other times you use it." Kagome says sadly then sighs standing, "Besides, you can't block memories." Sesshomaru looks after Kagome wondering if he will ever be able to help his pup the way he wants, 'Our pup…..'

'**How is female our pup when only four years younger than us?' **

'She is we-.'

'**No, female is not weak you know such as does this one.' **

'Then why feel such connection and need to comfort?'

'**Could be future mate.' **

'Icis? Do not speak such nonsense, she is more like a pup than mate.'

'**Elders speak of spirit bonds…Icis may be the mate for us in spirit, many try to find such a mate.' **

'But Icis is so…child like to this one.'

'**This one loves her.' **

'Love her?'

'**Yes very much so.'**

Kagome sees Sesshomaru looking down at Icis in a hesitant examination like manner and her brow furrows concerned. "Sesshomaru-sama….?"

"Human, this Sesshomaru worries for his pup what can you see in her aura?"

"I'm not trained very well but so far it looks kinda like yours….hers is a swirling purple where yours is a strong blue…Is that the way it's supposed to be?"

"Yes…"

"Is Icis going to be okay?"

"Icis is just sleeping." Sesshomaru assures then stands holding Icis tenderly and begins walking away silently.

"Where are you going?"

"Icis needs rest, this one is taking her back to her bed in the western castle."

"Okay, well, tell her I said bye when she wakes!" Kagome calls after Sesshomaru but isn't heard the great demon lord was too busy thinking over what his beast had said. Icis stirs as if sensing Sesshomaru's discomfort and he gives a heavy sigh nuzzling her head receiving a calmed Icis and whimper. 'What will this Sesshomaru do with you female?' Sesshomaru thinks walking toward his home then dashes off quickly disappearing into the air.

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	16. Let's make a bet

**Alright guys this is chapter 16 and right about now I know I have about…25 chapters already written but you gotta let me know if you like this story or if I should just drop it. So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 16: Let's make a bet.**

…

Icis stirs awake her head throbbing but sits up smelling food but frowns when she notices her bedroom around her. 'Why….?' "Your breakfast is getting cold female." Sesshomaru's firm voice informs and Icis shivers looking up to him startled.

"Staring is impolite." Sesshomaru says coolly and Icis narrows her eyes at him, "It is your fault, do not come in my room startling me when I first wake. My mind is…cloudy at the moment."

"What little mind you have." Icis gives a glare but smirks a bit and stands stretching her bones crackling awake. Walking to her closet Icis grabs a slice of bread and eats it as she changes then steps out dressed and sits to finish eating.

"Why did you not call me pup?" Icis asks sipping her tea her eyes once again finding Sesshomaru's, "I decided you are too old to be my pup." Icis doesn't swallow what tea was in her mouth just goes still frightened and startled. Swallowing Icis's mind races and she looks out the window slowly, "What made you decide that?" Icis asks confused and Sesshomaru looks to her while she stares out the window, "My beast does not like calling you our pup."

"I see…Do I go back to using honorifics and acting as if we despise each other?" Icis asks picking up a piece of her fruit and biting it in half her eyes flat and dull.

"Icis…This Sesshomaru will be very busy today and only has a short moment to talk with you." Sesshomaru says and Icis nods, "Anything big planned today or just the usual work?" Icis asks dully just eating her fruit leaned on her elbow, "This Sesshomaru is attending a party of sorts."

"A party? For what?"

"Finding a mate." Icis bit down on the fruit harder than she had been doing and she looks to Sesshomaru a bit taken aback.

"A mate….Should I…leave your castle to prevent problems?" Sesshomaru looked to Icis seeing the look of hurt from the thought of abandon and his beast growls, "If it is what you wish. But this one was hoping you would attend the party with him." Icis looks to Sesshomaru her eyes dull and broken but she just looks out the window, "I don't care."

"Icis…This Sesshomaru would not attend such things but as the lord it is his duty to produce a heir." Icis only gives a bemused gaze then stands leaving her room, "Just be sure she is not a whorish shit head or I will be rid of her for you."

"Icis-." Icis shuts the door and walks away her aura spiking with anger and annoyance. 'We have upset her.'

'**You have upset her, this one did nothing. She thinks you despise her now because of a new female.' **

'What will we do?'

'**This one does not know, but I don't want to lose our Icis.' **

'Nor do I.'

The maids felt the touchiness of their mistress as they dressed her for the party as ordered by their lord earlier. "Are you okay Miss Icis?" One of them dares to ask.

"I'm fine, just…not in a good mood I suppose."

"Does it have to do with the lord getting a mate?"

"Probably….what if she's one of those mean, greedy females?" Icis asks looking to the maid worried.

"Well it's a possibility…but I think our lord would choose better than that."

"He better or I'll…" The older maid laughs, "You'll what? He is your lord, his mate is his choice." Icis just darkens and looks away, "What if his mate makes me leave?"

"That is what is worrying you?" The maid asks and Icis nods sadly, "Mate or not Sesshomaru is your alpha and you are a part of his pack, nothing will change such." The maid assures and Icis looks to her thankfully, "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear, now you had better be going before our lord becomes impatient."

Sesshomaru waits for Icis at the front gate of his castle his men at attention by his side but many eyes suddenly turn to his castle. Icis walks from the castle her amethyst eyes bright and clear much like when she is in such a cheerful mood. Stopping at Sesshomaru's side Icis looks to him and gives a smile, "Shall we?"

"What has you in such a good mood female?"

"Well we are going to a party and we should have fun, I don't want to be dreary. Besides there might be some appealing males for me to watch after." Icis says simply then turns to her maid as she slips on the over fur she was wearing.

Sesshomaru was frozen, he didn't think Icis would be looking at males at this party but knew if she wanted she could have any male there. "Have fun you two." the old maid says and Icis smiles brightly, "Bring home a good looking make, eh?"

"I'll try." Icis laughs and the maid laughs walking away and Icis turns to Sesshomaru her smile fading, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru says shortly and Icis's heart falls wounded by his coldness toward her and he isn't even mated yet.

"Should we go?" Icis asks and Sesshomaru pulls her onto his cloud silently and once they are in the air releases her. 'Did I…upset him?' Icis wonders looking out at the sky around them sadly. "Why are you upset with me?" Icis asks quietly but is looked at angrily by Sesshomaru, "You are bringing no male into my home." Sesshomaru snaps and Icis flinches frightened, "It was a joke Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru growls and Icis's eyes break in his glare and puts on the cold, heartless mask again.

"Fine, Sesshomaru-sama, enjoy yourself at the party and I hope you find a mate just like you; angry, cold-hearted and uncaring!" Icis snarls out her eyes welling up and she turns her back on him coldly her shoulders tensed and straight.

"Icis-."

"Do not speak to me, you're my lord, nothing more, Lord Sesshomaru." Icis says softly her throat tight squeezing her words.

"You know that is not what this Sesshomaru wants female!"

"You want? Why would I care what you want? I want things too!" Icis snaps her eyes looking into Sesshomaru's fiercely.

"What is it you want female?"

"You've been nothing but an ass to me today! I want you to stop being a JERK!"

"Female watch your tongue."

"Why? Will you kick me out of the pack too? All because of some whore mate you want? Fine get some mate and I'll leave, go stay with Kagome and InuYasha." Icis snarls her eyes flashing red at the anger she feels.

"Stop acting like a spoiled pup." Icis's eyes narrow at Sesshomaru but she gives an evil smirk, "Fine, you like to win right? I have a game, let's see who can get a mate first, you or I? If I win you never bother me again, if you win I'll never bother you again. Is that acting like a pup enough for you?"

"Female-."

"Good, so winner takes all and loser has no problems either."

"Icis, this is enough nonsense!" Sesshomaru snarls yanking Icis around to glare at her but she only turns her head from him.

"You jealous little pup, you can't stand that this Sesshomaru is getting a mate." Icis was about to yell but her eyes dim and she quiets, "No, it is not like that…I just…." Icis looks away her eyes sad as she quiets weakly.

"What female?"

"Nothing, just enjoy your party." Icis says lapsing into silence her eyes looking to the approaching castle holding the party.

"Icis you can talk to your alpha."

"No, I cannot, he thinks I am spoiled and jealous." Icis says then walks from his side when they land at the castle and is bowed to by all men at the entrance. Sesshomaru felt his nerve and jealousy blow through the roof when a male offers Icis his arm and they walk into the castle together.

'**You are the one who made her angry and told her we are getting mated.' **

'Hn, and she is the one who will be the cause of many deaths.'

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	17. What don't I know?

**Alright guys this is chapter 17 and right about now I know I have about…25 chapters already written but you gotta let me know if you like this story or if I should just drop it. So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 17: What don't I know?**

…

Icis smiles warmly at the male as he bows releasing her hand after leading her into the party room and she wanders to the emptiest wall. Sesshomaru enters next and instantly females rush to his side making Icis frown and turn her back to him grabbing a goblet.

"I don't believe I've ever met you before…" A male's voice says and Icis turns seeing a breathtaking male looking to her brightly a sensual smirk in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me." Icis says looking over in the jerk's direction seeing him smothered by women and gives a look of disgust.

"I'm glad he did, you are quite the eye catcher if I may say so." Icis just looks the male over remaining silent and he gives a smirk, "Would you like to be my partner tonight?" Icis thinks silently but looks to Sesshomaru, "I'm sure he won't mind." The male assures softly and Icis looks to him but takes his arm silently.

"I'm Prince Zane, my father is hosting the party."

"Yes…Sesshomaru said he was here…."

"To find his mate? Yes, as am I."

"Oh…are all the males here looking for mates?"

"Yes, and most of the females. Are you mated?"

"No, Sesshomaru won't let me; he would kill any male that would try." Icis says humorously and Zane gulps nervously laughing.

"What's your name?"

"Icis, I live in the castle with Sesshomaru."

"Well Icis I can most assuredly say you are the most beautiful female here today."

"Your flattery is too much." Icis says softly her cheeks a bright pink at what such a handsome male was saying to her.

"Do you mind meeting my father?"

"Not at all." Icis says brightly and Zane smiles leading her toward the front of the room and right up through the crowd of people to the strong male with steely eyes.

"Father." Zane says and the man looks to him instantly then to Icis her body going to jelly in his gaze.

"What a beautiful little pup." The strong man says cupping Icis's chin her smile wide, "You must be the little female all the lords are talking about." Icis looks confused, "Sesshomaru is your alpha, no?"

"Yes." The strong male smiles a strictly manly smile and ruffles Icis's hair laughing, "He chose well."

"Pardon?" Icis asks her eyes showing confusion and worry, "He hasn't….told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Icis." Sesshomaru calls grabbing Icis from the group of males and pulling her away making her glare at him not amused in the least.

Sesshomaru drags Icis to the balcony and spins her around to face him making her grab for a railing dizzily. Icis looks to Sesshomaru a glare in place as he looks her over quickly, "What were those males doing?"

"Talking." Icis says sourly, "And you did not let them finish." Sesshomaru looks to her face and sees annoyance and rage his eyes growing amused, "It is not humorous, what is it they know that I do not?" Icis asks angrily her rage increasing by the minute.

"It does not concern you."

"It does concern me, apparently it is something you should have told me but haven't."

"This isn't the place nor the time female." Icis looks to Sesshomaru insulted by his behavior, "When is it ever the place or time? You won't ever talk about such things with me, I do not know why I still try so hard." Icis says hurt written all over her face but she looks away sadly, "You tell me to talk to my alpha but he does not talk to me, why give when I will not receive?" Icis asks then walks toward the railing leaning against them her anger brimming but she looks to the moon and it's all forgotten .

"Female-."

"Shut up." Icis hisses out through her teeth her eyes closed trying to remain in the calm she was in. Icis was against the railing her eyes wide face inches from Sesshomaru as he growls at her pressing her against the railing.

"Did you just tell this Sesshomaru to shut up?" Sesshomaru asks quietly his eyes on hers but she nods slowly staring at him for his response but he only gives a smirk, "You are brave female."

"You're not really all that scary Sesshomaru." Icis says softly her eyes showing amusement at how he thinks so highly of himself.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asks officially confused and Icis laughs heartily eyes bright, "You are my alpha, why would I fear you?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of The West."

"You are, but you are also my alpha." Icis says pleased her smile soft as she turns away from him but is pulled back to his front, "Why do you trust this Sesshomaru so?" Icis's brow furrows but she shrugs, "I just do."

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	18. Celebration my ass!

**Alright guys this is chapter 18 and right about now I know I have about…25 chapters already written but you gotta let me know if you like this story or if I should just drop it. So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 18: Celebration, my ass.**

…

Icis was about to speak when Sesshomaru perks up listening to something then pulls her with him suddenly her arm wrapped in his. "What are you-."

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Icis."

'L-lady Icis?' Icis's eyes went wide but she tries to slip away making Sesshomaru grip her hand around his arm holding her steady. All look to Sesshomaru and Icis making Sesshomaru smirk down at Icis who only gives an evil glare at him and looks away pouting. 'What an ass! He thinks he can go from calling me his pup to calling me his mate over night? I'll show him! Arrogant bastard!' Many females glared at Icis sending heat through Icis's veins as she gives a deadly glare to the bitches sending their faces pale and eyes elsewhere.

"Do not frighten the other guests." Sesshomaru says softly and Icis gives a growl at him not looking at him too busy having a heart attack. "This is what the males were speaking of earlier."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Icis hisses out between her teeth wanting to bang something across his face.

"Because you wouldn't of came to the party or agreed to the arrangement."

"And what makes you think I will agree even now?" Icis asks darkly her smirk evil as she looks at Sesshomaru.

"You have no choice, it was announced before the court." Icis's mouth opens to argue but she has no argument in return only fear and dread, 'Mate…..Sesshomaru?' Sesshomaru saw Icis glancing about for an escape but tightens his hold on her arm leaning to her ear, "You are going nowhere female. That is final."

"You tricked me into coming! I should be able to refuse or accept."

"This Sesshomaru would not stoop so low as to trick you female. He told you what kind of party he was attending and asked if you would join him." Icis felt her mind whirling and becomes dizzy with all the pressure in her head. 'He's right, we just weren't smart enough to stop him when he was planning it all out. But why would he want us as a mate? We're weak and he thought of us as his pup, isn't that kind of disturbing?'

'**He cares for us…' **

'It does not matter, he's our alpha.'

'**Alpha male….and we are no family of him, we are helpless to what he wants' **

'Well he isn't getting what he wants.' Icis thinks sourly getting a huff as an agreement from her beast.

Beings came by congratulating the two and Sesshomaru forced Icis to participate her fake smiles seeming real to the onlookers but on the inside she was seething mad.

'**Icis is going to kill us.' **Sesshomaru's beast says sensing the anger rising in Icis's body her eyes ablaze with the plans she is making of his death.

"Well nice to see you two are still here, my father is going to allow me to serve some sake, and you two want some?" Zane asks looking to Icis but she just looks to him blankly, "I don't-."

"Oh come on its not that bad, have some for the hell of it." Sesshomaru takes a cup but Icis doesn't move to accept the liquor at all so Zane grabs her hand putting a cup in it sighing. "Come on, drink up."

"But I've never…" Zane looks to Sesshomaru a bit curiously then back to Icis, "Never drank anything like this before?" Icis shakes her head looking down at the cup and sniffing it then holding it away her nose wrinkled distastefully. "I think I'll pass." Icis says weakly but Sesshomaru gives an amused smirk and takes her cup downing it easily and Icis gives a cringe.

"What a woman, should have known." Zane huffs and Icis glares at him hatefully, "What does being a woman have to do with it? The smell was horrible and I wasn't going to drink it."

"Not even a sip?"

"No."

"Sesshomaru, your woman is mad. Make her at least take a taste." Sesshomaru looks down to Icis who was glaring at the two of them her arms crossed firmly unmovable.

"Icis-."

"No."

"Female, it is just a drink."

"Exactly so why do I have to drink it if I do not wish to?"

"To celebrate your being mated to the Lord of the West." Icis sends an icy glare at Zane her hackles rising fiercely, "Celebrating my a-." Sesshomaru was holding Icis his hand covering her mouth strictly then grabbing a cup of sake holding it out to her.

"Drink or the moment we get home I bed you." Icis's eyes went wide and she takes the sake quickly Sesshomaru's hand moving from her mouth. "Drink."

"But it stinks." Icis whines only to be pulled to Sesshomaru his growl low and seductive and she yanks away downing the disgusting drink.

Zane laughs when Icis swallows the drink her nose wrinkling but she coughs softly walking away to look for some water. Sesshomaru watches after Icis as she grabs a drink then sits at an empty table her eyes duller than usual, "What is wrong with her?" Zane asks looking to Sesshomaru confused, "She seems…broken."

"This one has noted such but she does not speak as much as she used to." Sesshomaru says to his friend and they both look to Icis as she watches a female approach her lamely.

"I think it's about to be a bitch fight." Zane says seeing the group of women surrounding the two. Sesshomaru begins moving forward but Zane grabs him, "It is their right, females fight for the males just as males fight for the females." Zane says happily.

"Icis will not fight for this one, he claimed her unwillingly." Zane was startled by that information, what female didn't want Sesshomaru?

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	19. You have to be drunk

**Alright guys this is chapter 19 and right about now I know I have about…25 chapters already written but you gotta let me know if you like this story or if I should just drop it. So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 19: You have to be dunk.**

…

Rushing to the circle of women Zane watches as the older taller female stands over Icis's sitting form angrily, "So you, a weak, useless female think you should be claimed by Lord Sesshomaru?" The woman asks in a growl and Icis simply looks her over bored by her presence ignoring her. "Answer!"

"You are not worth the waste of breath." Icis says simply startling all around them as the older woman growls, "Stand and fight, we will settle this."

"There is no need to fight." Icis says and Sesshomaru tenses thinking she were about to disown him, "Sesshomaru would never claim a disgusting, whorish female like you even if you paid him." Icis snarls but dodges as the female swipes at her out of rage. Icis looks to the woman blandly, "You are too weak and slow. Give some effort, you wouldn't last long enough in bed to please Sesshomaru." Icis mocks sending all eyes wide at what she had said to Lady Akita.

"You stupid whore, you would know how to please Sesshomaru and any other male!"

"I do not carry the stench of a whore, that is your essence you smell." Icis says smirking amused but when the female goes to speak sends her fist into her chest knocking the breath out of the bitch and growls dangerously. "Stay away from **my** male." Icis hisses fangs bared threateningly and the woman looks up to her gasping for air but nods surrendering.

Proving her point Icis straightens then walks toward the exit all moving out of her way so she can pass without problem. "Thought you said she wouldn't fight for you?" Zane asks chuckling at the look on Sesshomaru's face but sees Sesshomaru look after Icis then to the women around him. "Lady Icis triumphs!" Zane cheers and all the males applaud looking at Sesshomaru for his response and he simply walks toward the exit and his female.

Sesshomaru sees Icis sat on the railing of the balcony and closes the doors for more privacy her eyes looking to him and softening tired. "I apologize, I was trying to avoid fighting."

"This one understands….and is proud." Icis looks to Sesshomaru confused but says nothing just looks out at the sky silently her face calm and serene.

"What bothers you?" Icis asks quietly not looking to Sesshomaru, "Why did you fight for this one?" Sesshomaru asks, "You do not long to be my mate." Icis looks to Sesshomaru silently her eyes showing a bit of mischief, "You long to be mine?" Icis asks a smirk on her lips but Sesshomaru's eyes remain serious and seem a bit saddened, "Yes." Icis's eyes widen slightly but she looks back out at the sky her mind whirling with the situation and not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry." Icis says softly, "I did not mean to…upset you."

"You did not upset this Sesshomaru, I am simply confused and you have not answered my question."

"I fought because I thought it was the right thing to do. You're…a very eligible man and I wanted to uphold your reputation." Icis says looking to Sesshomaru warmly, "Besides there's no way I'm going to let that disgusting female anywhere near my alpha." Sesshomaru smirks amused and Icis looks to him confused, "So you were protecting me?"

"Well…yes, but you protect me all the time. I was only returning the favor." Icis assures her cheeks pink at the thought of what her actions mean. Sesshomaru steps closer to Icis and she looks to him a bit wide-eyed beginning to lean back but slips nearly falling from the railing being caught by Sesshomaru.

"Always so clumsy female." Sesshomaru says mockingly and Icis blushes a light pink his growl low and soft, "But you are always there, I have no need to worry." Icis says sheepishly her eyes looking into his a bit flustered and frightened about what is on his mind at the moment.

"You do not like to speak do you?" Sesshomaru asks softly and Icis shakes her head slowly only being smirked at and pulled from the rail to be face to face with Sesshomaru.

Icis was startled that was for sure, never had she thought she would see Sesshomaru act this way, and never toward her. Sesshomaru saw Icis's eyes beginning to clear and she looks toward the door to the party then back to his eyes silently, "If anyone walks out they will get the wrong idea."

"Let them, they will probably be guessing right." Sesshomaru says and Icis's eyes go wide with what he said.

"Sessh-." Icis almost falls from the balcony she was so startled by Sesshomaru's action but was caught and pulled close. Looking into Icis's eyes lips on hers Sesshomaru wished to chuckle at her wide unbelieving eyes but she pulls away slowly confused. "You are mad." Icis says licking her lips looking away her cheeks flushing with what they had just done.

"I am, madly wanting my female." Sesshomaru says and hears Icis's heart flutter spastically in her chest at his words.

"You can't be serious!" Icis nearly squeals her eyes large and disbelieving what is coming out of the male's mouth. "It's that sake you drank! See that is precisely why I don't drink!" Icis scolds putting a finger in Sesshomaru's chest.

"No female, you are hearing right, sake does not affect this Sesshomaru like so many weak males." Sesshomaru assures humorously gripping Icis's hand that was poking him but she just looks to him speechless, "But you need a good mate, not some brat who doesn't take orders." Icis says her eyes taking on that fierce look again. Sesshomaru looks to Icis sadness showing in his deep gold eyes, "Icis, if you do not wish to be this Sesshomaru's mate please just say so." Icis looks to Sesshomaru sorrowfully, "You are serious?" Icis asks softly looking deeply into Sesshomaru's eyes her heart fluttering hopefully.

"When is this Sesshomaru not serious?" Sesshomaru questions and Icis gives a laugh looking away, "True."

"Will you answer this male?" Icis looks to Sesshomaru amused, "I thought you said I have no say in the matter?"

"You don't, this Sesshomaru will make you want him. No male can compare to this one." Icis looks Sesshomaru over sweeping over his entire body the first time she has done such and her beast growls possessively. "…at least that is what you say, no?" Icis asks her eyes meeting his again and he smirks coming closer sending worry through Icis.

"Give this one the answer he wants." Sesshomaru orders making Icis swallow down the lump in her throat nervously. "Will you be this Sesshomaru's mate?"

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	20. And the answer is?

**Sesshomaru pulled that out of nowhere poor Icis doesn't know what to think. Okay this is chapter 20. Will Icis give Sesshomaru th answer he wants or will she run out screaming pulling out her hair? So read on and if by a miracle someone will review. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 20: And the answer is?**

…

Icis looks to Sesshomaru a bit confused and frightened but thinks over his words and the whole time she has spent with him, 'We fight a lot. And he thought I was his pup, plus we don't agree at all…' Sesshomaru watched as Icis drifted into thought then looks to him suddenly her eyes a bit softer, "Okay, I'll be your mate. But we do fight a lot you know."

"This one can make you see things his way."

"Oh really?" Icis asks one elegant brow arched up in mockery.

"Yes."

"And just how do you think you will do that?" Icis asks but goes a bit pale when Sesshomaru slides close to her his arm caging her strictly pulling her in against his muscular chest.

"This one has his ways." Sesshomaru says feeling Icis shiver in his arms and smirks triumphantly.

"I see." Icis says weakly and Sesshomaru chuckles her eyes widening with what he had just done. "You will never cease to amaze me." Icis says softly looking into Sesshomaru's eyes and he gives a low growl leaning in and capturing Icis's lips her eyes wide but soon slip closed.

"And to think I thought you two were just talking about the weather." Zane mocks making Sesshomaru pull away growling annoyed but Zane smirks and Icis laughs softly, "Wonderful party Zane."

"Ah, try to distract me? I think not, you two were much too close for a conversation. Explain?"

"I had something in my eye. Sesshomaru was nice enough to take a look." Icis says her eyes full of mischief and playfulness. Zane looks to Sesshomaru who only looks to him amused and he sighs looking to Icis.

"Ah, whatever. Just came out to tell you the party was ending. Guests are leaving."

"And you want us to leave?"

"My father is old and grumpy, he likes his sleep." Zane says sheepishly then yawns, "Besides….I'm a bit tired myself."

Icis stands at Sesshomaru's side as they fly back home on his cloud both quiet but yawns stretching languidly. "You will be moved to this one's room tonight." Sesshomaru informs and Icis looks to him warily, "You won't…"

"No, this one will do nothing to you." Icis looks to Sesshomaru and leans against him a smirk on her face, "Are you not worried?" Icis asks and is looked at by Sesshomaru curiously, "Worried of what?"

"You said you will not do anything to me but I said nothing about restraining from doing anything to you." Icis whispers giving an evil laugh when Sesshomaru's eyes widen a bit more than usual. Looking to Icis Sesshomaru sees the laughter and playfulness in her eyes and purrs leaning down to nuzzle her, "You tease me mate." Icis smiles and wraps her arms around Sesshomaru warmly, "I'm sorry, it's just so much fun." Icis says rubbing her nose into Sesshomaru's chest and closing her eyes taking in his scent. Sesshomaru looks down to Icis her face in his chest eyes closed and wraps an arm around her protectively.

"This one has work to be done tomorrow and will be in the study most of the day. You may come visit if you wish."

"Alright, don't work too hard." Icis says quietly looking out at the land underneath them.

"You worry for this one?"

"Slightly." Icis says with a smirk her eyes looking into Sesshomaru's warmly, "Careful female, you are starting to sound like a mate." Sesshomaru warns only making Icis laugh softly and nuzzle back into his chest giving a soft purr, "I will try to be, for you." Icis says softly and Sesshomaru looks to her a bit surprised by her words.

"Thank you female, this one will be the best mate for you also." Icis gives a smile and leans up kissing Sesshomaru's cheek his eyes closing to feel the softness of her lips. "This one's mother will be coming to visit and meet his new mate." Icis's body tenses and her lips go limp against his cheek, "Your….mother?" Icis asks a bit weakly and Sesshomaru gives an evil chuckle looking to Icis playfully, "She will be expecting grand pups soon." Icis only looks to Sesshomaru dully, "And of course you see no problem with such things?"

"This Sesshomaru does not mind pups."

"You are also not the one who will be birthing them, all you have to do is pop it in and that's it." Icis says sourly her eyes narrowing on Sesshomaru accusingly.

The servants bowed to their lord but all look up when Sesshomaru follows Icis into the castle his lips in a smirk. "Female, pups aren't hard to come by." Sesshomaru says but Icis simply glares at him, "They are for me and I don't intend in trying to invest in them any time soon." Icis says sternly walking toward the family wing her aura bland. Sesshomaru simply quickens his pace and wraps a strong arm around Icis's thin waist her eyes widening when she is on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The servants look after their lord wide-eyed never had they seen him act so playful or bright before but there he was acting like a teenaged pup.

"Next thing you know he will be running around sniffing out females in heat again." One servant says blandly but the older female watches after the two amused, "He had better not, Icis will kill him. Her mate acting like that, she won't allow it."

"The two are mates?" One asks alarmed and is looked at by the older maid humorously, "Of course, have you not seen how close they have been?" All the servants look to the family wing a bit surprised but the older servants become excited, "Should we start preparing for pups?"

"That is hard to say…Icis is a difficult female at times."

"Will she let our lord bed her?"

"She has submitted to our lord, but it is not just Icis, Sesshomaru will not do something that displeases Icis." The old maid says warmly.

"So Lord Sesshomaru spoils this brat female?"

"Brat female? Icis-sama is Sesshomaru's mate and you will treat her with respect!" All the servants look to the old maid but quiet bowing respectfully, "You are right, she is our lady."

"Maybe you should go start dinner. I'm sure the two will be hungry." The servants leave to do as told and the old maid looks to the family wing sighing, "This will be a very interesting development."

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	21. Icis,,,Loves This One?

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 21: Icis…Loves This One?**

…

Icis was laying on the bed filing and manicuring her claws while Sesshomaru does work at his desk both silent. "You really want a pup?" Icis asks her eyes not leaving her claws but Sesshomaru looks to her startled.

"Female watch what you say." Sesshomaru warns being looked at by Icis, "I am only asking Sesshomaru."

"What makes you ask?"

"I was only thinking over our conversation earlier." Icis says simply looking up to peer into the handsome male's eyes warmly, "And your view has changed?"

"No, but…maybe…I want a pup later…"

"You are suggesting that the mating mature before we produce a pup?" Sesshomaru asks his eyes showing amusement, "Yes, I would rather like that." Icis says quietly then looks at Sesshomaru curiously, "What do you want?" Sesshomaru looks at Icis silently his eyes getting a brewing look to them.

"I want my mate." Sesshomaru says in a low growl seeing Icis's eyes widen slightly and her face pale making him chuckle amused.

"You, umm, should focus on your work." Icis says looking to her nails again cheeks going pink at the heated look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Sesshomaru stands and Icis looks to him her eyes going as wide as a doe's before the kill but her relaxed position goes to an instinctive crouch. "Sesshomaru…." Icis says quietly her heart rate increasing with the fright creeping up in her veins at the pure animal way Sesshomaru was watching her.

"Run female and this Sesshomaru will pursue you and catch his prey." Sesshomaru warns and Icis gives an involuntary shiver at his words but jumps from the bed and dashes from the room hearing Sesshomaru following. Giving a shrill screech Icis dashes through the castle passing servants along the way who clear the way staring after the young couple startled.

Sesshomaru growls following behind Icis as she runs searching for an escape but unknowingly dashes toward a dead end. Icis stops in front of the wall her chest heaving and mind whirling but screams when strong arms cage her thin waist tossing her over a stone shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" Icis snarls her petite fists beating against his back unhappily only hearing a chuckle, "You were warned female."

The servants watched in mild interest as their lord carries his female like a kill over his shoulder and she struggles unhappily. Icis gives an exasperated huff and leans against Sesshomaru's lean shoulder a pout on her lips as she looks out at the hall around them.

Rin comes running out of her room Icis's eyes lighting up and she reaches for the little girl hearing Rin giggle. Sesshomaru turns around hearing Rin but doesn't see her instead hears another giggle come from behind him and cocks a brow.

Putting down his female Sesshomaru sees Rin held in her chest and the two females laugh amused at their little team. Icis smirks evilly at Sesshomaru knowing he wouldn't ever do anything naughty while the child was around. "You will be punished female." Sesshomaru informs but Icis just smiles wider and looks to Rin happily, "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Icis asks and Rin gives a huge smile and nods enthused, "Rin would love Icis to sleep in Rin's room." Rin cheers and Icis laughs, "Well then we had better get ready! We have to do makeovers and talk about stuff, and have a pillow fight of course." Icis says walking away with Rin still talking about their little night of fun.

Sesshomaru growls softly but shakes his head amused at the whole plight the female came up with so quickly. **'You shouldn't have treated her like prey!' **

'She is prey and this Sesshomaru will feast on her the moment she is vulnerable and helpless.'

Icis had talked with Rin as they walked to her old room to retrieve her things then wandered to the springs to bathe and do makeup. Icis laughs as Rin imitates Jaken and painting Rin's nails a light pink while Rin goes on and on endlessly. "Does Icis love Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asks and Icis simply shrugs not really hearing the question. "Icis…Will Icis and Sesshomaru-sama have babies?"

"Sure." Icis says dully her focus solely on nails not knowing Rin had switched topics completely. Icis looks up to see Rin's face in a mischievous grin, "Rin is going to tell Sesshomaru-sama." Rin says then sees Icis look to her completely lost at what she was talking about making Rin sigh, "Icis loves Sesshomaru and wants babies, yes?"

"NO!" Icis yells startling Rin, "I do not want babies!" Icis nearly screams her eyes wide, "Why would you think such a thing?"

"The way Sesshomaru-sama looks at Icis." Rin says softly and Icis's eyes return to normal a bit confused, "What way does he look at me?"

"Soft…like love." Rin says looking down as she swishes her feet in the water.

Sesshomaru was undressing for bed wondering what his mate and his ward were doing right now when delicate arms cage him. Icis gives a soft smile when Sesshomaru whips around startled looking to her a bit harshly then softening when he sees it is her. "I thought you were staying in this one's ward's room." Sesshomaru says and Icis nods, "I told her I wanted to come say goodnight." Icis informs her eyes warm making Sesshomaru a bit edgy, "You are planning something." Sesshomaru accuses and Icis gives a smirk but nods amused by his behavior then as he was about to speak pounces on him knocking him to the floor. Sesshomaru goes to push the female from him but is growled at her hands catching his wrists and her eyes looking into his. "Do not deny me what I want." Icis warns dangerously and Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly but Icis gives a dark laugh sitting on his bare stomach. "Did I startle you?" Icis asks rubbing his chest gently her eyes softer than usual sending heat through Sesshomaru.

"What is it you want?" Sesshomaru asks and Icis gives a laugh but leans down her lips covering his softly then sucking on his lower lips slightly before pulling away, "Night, Sesshomaru." Icis says softly her eyes bright and she smiles before bouncing from the room pleased.

The old servant walks into the Lord's room seeing him sprawled on the floor looking at the door in awe making her laugh, "Is everything alright my lord?" She asks simply getting a nod from the young lord as he stands looking at her curiously, "Icis loves this one?" That startled the old female but she looks to him warmly, "From what I just saw in the hall, yes." Sesshomaru looks to his window then gives a determined look before leaving his room in a rush.

"What did I just do?" The old female cries softly looking to the door worried.

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	22. Slumber Party On!

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 22: Slumber Party On!**

…

Icis was sleeping lightly when she heard the door open cracking an eye open to look to it opening it all the way when she sees Sesshomaru walking to her. Sesshomaru approaches Icis but is looked at confused and he puts a finger to his mouth telling her to remain silent and she does so. Reaching the female's side Sesshomaru looks down at her with Rin curled into her chest snuggly both warmed by a thick blanket. "What do you want?" Icis whispers confused and Sesshomaru smirks before hooking an arm around Icis's waist hauling her from the bed covering her mouth.

"I have told you what I want." Sesshomaru says startling Icis, 'He isn't using third person! What the hell is going on?' Icis tries to struggle but finds herself out in the hall in a blink and her heart pounds in her chest frightened. Sesshomaru felt Icis struggling but carries her to his room shutting the door firmly jumping to his bed with Icis under him. Hand still on Icis's mouth she couldn't speak but Sesshomaru felt her fear and worry rippling off her in waves at the situation.

"Do not fret Icis, I will not do anything sexual." Sesshomaru assures and Icis's wide eyes shrink slightly and she gives a uncertain nod in reply. Nodding himself Sesshomaru removes his hand from Icis's mouth and instead strokes her cheek tenderly, "This one did not mean to frighten you."

"You could have gone about it differently you know." Icis says softly almost a whisper but receives a smirk and chuckle, "It would have not been as fun."

Frowning Icis sticks her tongue out at Sesshomaru and crosses her arms barely stifling a yawn. "You are tired?" Sesshomaru asks and Icis nods slowly then stretches under him sending a growl in his throat at the sight. "Do not do such things." Sesshomaru says and Icis looks to him confused, "Stretch?"

"Tempt your mate." Icis laughs softly, "I was not meaning to…" Icis says then gets a haunting gleam in her eyes, "So…things like that tempt you?" Icis asks and Sesshomaru only glares at her.

Icis was out from under Sesshomaru and on his back in a flash and he was so startled he tumbled onto the bed under Icis, "I'm not that heavy." Icis huffs displeased but shrugs taking the advantage straddling Sesshomaru from behind his growl low, "Female-." Icis puts a finger to Sesshomaru's lips before reaching over toward his bed side table still holding her things and grabs a brush.

Gently Icis begins running the brush through Sesshomaru's long silver locks pleased her nails combing through the silky mane alongside the utensil being granted a pleased purr. "See this isn't so bad Lord Grumpy." Icis teases in a playful tone as she finishes the brushing.

"And why did you suddenly want to brush my hair?"

"Because I like it." Icis says leaning down nuzzling the mass of silver giving a content purr and laying on Sesshomaru's back lazily. Sesshomaru feels Icis's soft body against his and gives a purr his eyes closing pleased taking in the feel of Icis stroking his shoulders and back.

"Icis…." Sesshomaru calls hesitantly and she gives a soft, "Hm?"

"Do you love this one?" Sesshomaru asks and Icis tenses slightly her hands stopping their stroking but she exhales nuzzling deeper into his hair, "Very much." Icis admits softly and Sesshomaru searches for lies but finds none his eyes widening at the fact, "Do you…love me?" Icis asks weakly her voice sounding fragile like her heart at the moment. Sesshomaru pulls Icis from his back and under him with a plop and she looks up at him startled but he leans down nuzzling her head, "Yes, I love you very much also." Icis wraps her arms around Sesshomaru her heart about to bust and is wrapped up in return both heart racing with happiness.

"Rin knew it!" Rin cries jumping from her hiding spot making both adults look to her startled by her sudden appearance. Icis gives a smirk then looks up at Sesshomaru his eyes looking to her tenderly leaning down to capture her lips with his. Rin squeals jumping on the bed and points at them singing about lovey-dovey couples and Icis just looks to her amused.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Icis asks and Rin pouts plopping onto the bed, "Can't Rin sleep with Icis and Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I thought we were having a slumber party in your room?" Icis asks her brow crinkling feigning confusion.

"Now we can have it in Sesshomaru-sama's room!" Rin squeals excited plopping down next to Icis making Icis laugh pulling her in closer, "Well I guess its final then." Icis sighs with a smile looking to Sesshomaru who simply gives a smirk and pulls Icis in close nuzzling her neck then exhales closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Icis whispers softly, "Goodnight Rin." Two mumbles are heard and Icis smiles warmly cuddling into Rin's head her purr content as she falls asleep surrounded by loved ones for the first time.

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	23. The Struggle

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 23: The Struggle**

…

Sesshomaru woke in the morning with a bed full his eyes falling on his new mate trailing over her face as she slumbers unaware of the predator watching her so very closely. Icis shifts in the bed her brow furrowing and nose nudging Rin gently then relaxes once more her eyes fluttering open slightly. "It's not nice to stare." Icis mumbles sleepily her voice lower and more gravely than usual. Sesshomaru growls softly pulling Icis more snug to him her body soft and pliable meeting his hard and strong. Icis tenses suddenly then looks up to Sesshomaru disbelieving at what she can feel pressed against her back.

'Morning wood.' Icis's slow mind supplies and she looks down to Rin who whined burrowing deeper into her chest the little arms caging her upper body. 'Wow I'm just being hung all over this morning…' Icis yawns and stretches languidly hearing and feeling the pleasurable crackle of her body as it wakes.

Unnoticed to Icis Sesshomaru watched that pleasurable stretch from start to finish and tensed as a certain part of his anatomy was bumped against in the process. Sesshomaru purrs as he nuzzles into Icis's neck pulling her body fully against him and she gives a gasp when his 'little friend' pokes at her vulnerable backside.

'Well not really my butt…a little lower though and he can get it from the back. Not good. If Rin knew or even woke up right now I'd be mortified.' Sesshomaru chose that moment to grind against Icis's tense form her entire body nearly melting with the feeling. 'Oh God, something is wrong with me.' As Sesshomaru's arm wraps around Icis she bites her tongue knowing he's teasing her on purpose. A large, very warm hand rests on Icis's belly making it quiver in response.

'You better watch those hands mister…' Icis growls mentally her eyes glaring at the wall but widen when Sesshomaru's hands slide lower caressing the very tops of her panties. 'This is what I get for wearing a short nightie to his bed. Even though I thought I was going to be sleeping in Rin's until he kidnapped me…what a jerk.' Icis gave a yelp of surprise and tried to wiggle away as Sesshomaru's huge hand cupped her womanhood fully and very bravely on his part.

Rin woke with a start as she felt Icis moving about quickly and sits up rubbing her eyes sleepily to glare at said female.

Icis remains still biting her lip as Rin glares at her but she's not worried at all about the child, no, it was the large hand she still hasn't been able to shake off. "S-sorry Rin." Icis stutters out trying her best to look normal and calm. "Why were you moving so much?" Rin asks with a pout.

"Sesshomaru was tickling me." Icis lies but nearly groans when one finger presses up against her sex mercilessly. Rin simply grumbles huffily then slides from the bed and begins pattering away.

"Where are you going Rin?" Icis cries not wanting to be left alone with Sesshomaru.

"The bathroom…then back to bed."

"B-but-." Icis whimpers biting down on her tongue when Sesshomaru's finger rubs a line up and down her pussy crack. When Rin is out of hearing shot Icis wiggles and fights to get free but it seems Sesshomaru had his own idea.

Once Rin was gone Sesshomaru grabs ahold of Icis's hip with one hand and keeps the other occupied hand where it was as he yanks her under him. Icis's eyes look up to him as she still wiggles about her hand gripping the wrist of the hand touching her trying to pry it away. "Sesshomaru stop. What if someone comes in here seeing you doing this?" Icis hisses angrily.

"You are my mate I can touch you without consequence. The castle knows of our status." Sesshomaru informs his thumb pressing down on Icis's clitoris her squeal escaping before she could bite it down.

"Damn you." Icis snarls out unable to make the insufferable male budge an inch and she has been trying to throw him off with every ounce of her strength. Sesshomaru smirks amused but looks down under him seeing Icis's bare thighs and part of her stomach. All their fighting had thrown the covers to the floor and both of their night clothes were in disarray. Brow furrowing Sesshomaru looks at the clothing covering Icis's sex from his touch and view.

"Why do you wear this?" Sesshomaru asks his hand moving to slip one finger under the edge Icis's fights starting anew but are useless to his one hand efforts of pinning her.

"They're made to keep perverts like you out!" Icis snaps closing her thighs tight and Sesshomaru growls releasing her panties for now and uses both hands to part her thighs Icis fighting and cursing at him her fists beating at him unhappily.

Icis feels Sesshomaru's not so little friend rub up against her sex and inhales sharply a pleasurable tingle shivering down her body to pool in her stomach. 'Oh HELL NO!' Icis snarls mentally smacking herself. 'We are not going to just melt into his touch and take this! If he wants some he's going to have to fight for it!'

Sesshomaru slips a hand up between Icis's legs her eyes going wide to look at him with shock as he uses a claw to rip the flimsy cloth keeping her from him. "Sesshomaru!" Icis snarls trying to get away but is held unmoving by the hips her chest heaving with the effort she is giving in escape.

"Woman, do not tire yourself. You will need the energy." Sesshomaru says huskily sending shivers up Icis's spine. 'He's too strong for me to fight off. Besides we are mates, what would it hurt to finally give it up?'

Icis looks into Sesshomaru's eyes deeply searching for any reason not to give herself to him but finds longing, hunger, and need even though he may not know he is showing them.

Sesshomaru felt Icis's body slowly melt in his hands the once hard tensed muscle turning into a softness he has only found in Icis's skin and touch. Startled slightly at her surrender Sesshomaru wonders if he might have hurt her but she would have been violent if that were the case. "You aren't hurt?" Sesshomaru questions.

"No." Icis replies staring up at him observing his every move like a warrior during a battle. This was a battle of sorts, unbeknownst to Icis, she was a female Inu and all females fight their mates to be sure they are strong enough to have them. Sesshomaru had to exert more strength than he thought was needed to keep Icis under him at all times, of course he had the upper hand in this struggle also.

…

**Review! PLEASE! I mean I see all these stories with like hundreds of reviews and mine…well they're lacking in that department…I mean it's not that hard! Just type anything like what you liked or didn't like heck for all I care comment on the weather. I really want to know what people think of my stories!**


	24. Look At Me

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 24: Look At Me**

**Warning: This chapter contains a LEMON!**

…

Icis waited her heart threatening to bust from her chest at the thought of what she was going to allow Sesshomaru to do. Sesshomaru moves slightly and Icis tenses but relaxes slowly as his clawed hand simply comes up to stroke her cheek. "Icis…will you allow this one to mate you?" Sesshomaru asks softly his eyes staring deeply into hers looking for any uncertainty seeing slight fear and nervousness mixed within the swirling orbs.

Sesshomaru sees Icis nod stiffly, heart hammering in her chest as she looks away quickly frightened of the situation. "Icis look at this one." Sesshomaru says softly, "Look at me." Eyes wide Icis looks at Sesshomaru startled at his use of first person. With a soft growl Sesshomaru grips Icis's legs arranging them to wrap high around his hips her heart quickening greatly.

"Do not be so afraid Icis. Do you love this one?" Sesshomaru asks not breaking eye contact. "Yes." Icis whispers shakily not looking away from his eyes too frightened to. "Do you trust this one?" Sesshomaru questions as he unties his hakamas discreetly while keeping Icis distracted by questions. "Yes." Icis says her eyes softening slightly. "Then let this one be one with you."

Icis looked up to Sesshomaru her heart racing and head buzzing with fears and second guesses but she silences them and rests back on the bed calmly. With a deep inhale and exhale Icis nods her permission and Sesshomaru growls low in his throat his hands sliding down her legs to rest and grip at her hips.

Sesshomaru thrust quickly Icis's legs tightening around his hips in pain of the intrusion and her claws nearly tearing at his futon. A whimper escaped her lips and eyes closed tight then nothing more, buried deep within his mate Sesshomaru looks to Icis his eyes nothing but warmth and love.

Icis felt Sesshomaru's body pressed fully to hers, his lips trailing up her neck, his chest rising and falling against hers and his manhood throbbing deep within her. Looking to Sesshomaru Icis gets a purr and a kiss his hands stroking her skin gently as he nuzzles her neck. "You did well, mate." Sesshomaru purrs and Icis sighs relaxing onto the mattress.

"You are large, you know that?" Icis asks her little womanhood still aching from the stretching she had to do to accommodate him.

"Yes this one is aware." Sesshomaru assures his own mind taking into account how small and tight Icis is. Sesshomaru tilts his hips beginning to pull from the hot tightness surrounding him but is clung to by small clawed hands and halts.

"D-don't move yet." Icis begs her body trembling with the stress of a large male appendage being shoved into it none too gently. Sesshomaru lowers himself to rest on his elbows remaining snug against Icis as she presses into his chest nuzzling his neck. Icis licks at Sesshomaru's neck his growl showing his pleasure at her actions and he relaxes against the small body fully.

Icis turns her face to the side as Sesshomaru licks at her neck nipping seductively sending arousal pooling in her womanly channel. Sesshomaru felt the heat of Icis as he teased her skin his hands gripping the bottom of her nightie and pulling it off over her head.

Looking down Sesshomaru nearly groaned at the sight of Icis's bare body under his her heaving breasts hardened and erect to suckle and his manhood disappearing into her womanly folds. Bending Sesshomaru takes a nipple into his mouth suckling it gently hearing Icis's mew as she arches toward him pressing further into his mouth.

Icis lost her breath as Sesshomaru's length was pulled from her then slid back in so quick she had no time to react. Sesshomaru growls thrusting once more into Icis this time receiving a wail of delight as her claws gripped at his back. Icis tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's hips wanting him to stay within her, keep him there to fill her.

"Sessh." Icis cries as he buried himself to the hilt once more his mouth finding hers, her cries being swallowed as he moves within her depths. Tears welled in Icis's eyes as she writhes and arches to meet every thrust of Sesshomaru's powerful hips.

Sesshomaru grips Icis's hip in one hand as he surges head to hilt with every thrust her small body swallowing him with a tight squeeze. Every outward thrust is torture as her core grips at him not wanting him to leave but repeats at every quick return. Gently Sesshomaru caresses Icis's body only heating her body further as he doesn't slow wishing to push her over the edge.

Icis can't hold in all the sounds that want to escape as Sesshomaru's monster cock hammers into her without mercy. Fighting for air Icis cries and moans her fists holding onto the bed sheets beneath her and wishes to scream at the pressure building within her. "Sessho…harder." Icis begs needing him deeper her mind lost in the haze he causes aware of nothing but him and her.

Sesshomaru watches Icis as she moves in unison with him their bodies reading the other and their hearts beating as one the souls mixing. Sesshomaru slows his pace Icis's eyes opening to look at him about to beg but silences as he grips her hips and turns her onto her belly. Knowing what he wants Icis lifts her rear end into the air and rests her top on a pillow waiting and aching for more.

Sesshomaru thrusts into Icis the Inu way and she nearly screams with the pleasure she feels as he nearly penetrates to her womb. Sesshomaru grips Icis's hips thrusting into her like a jackhammer the sound of their bodies meeting filling the room. Icis presses back into Sesshomaru arching her back so his length slides along her most sensitive spot. Growls erupt from Sesshomaru's chest as he feels his manhood filling with need and Icis's walls swell sensing the closeness of her mates climax.

Icis claws at the futon unable to stay still with the strength of Sesshomaru's thrusts making her breasts sway like pendulums in their rhythm. Icis begs as her walls begin to tighten around Sesshomaru the pressure becoming too much to bear. "Please Sesshomaru." Icis cries out pressing back to him desperately as he fills her to the brim with each agonizing thrust.

Sesshomaru bares his teeth growling viciously as his balls tremble and pulse ready to unload into the womb of the female. Bending over Icis Sesshomaru grips her neck in his jaws and she whines submitting completely under him. With one last thrust Sesshomaru releases sinking his fangs into Icis's neck her wail telling him of her completion also.

Icis pants gripping the pillow in her claws and teeth as her core churns and clenches around Sesshomaru's length. The constant spill of seed splashes along the inner walls of Icis's core sending shudders of pleasure down her spine. Icis relaxes holding both her and Sesshomaru upright as he knots, his seed filling her, the heat of his cum soothing her womb.

The two remain in this position not wanting to move and disrupt the process and the pleasure too good to give up. 'If I were in heat I would be pregnant by now. He has a lot of cum…' Icis thinks feeling her womb filled to the brim and the excess dripping to roll down her thighs. Sesshomaru rests on Icis's back his hands stroking at her stomach and teasing her breasts gently his seed still spilling forth uncontrollably.

Icis groans feeling another climax starting just from the throbbing of his penis and the periodic spurts of cum filling her. Feeling Icis's body tense Sesshomaru tilts his hips back and forth rhythmically not too far due to being knotted within Icis's core. Moaning with every little move Icis closes her eyes just relaxing and taking in the feel of being filled so completely.

A noise in the hall had Icis tensing instantly her breath stilling to listen to what was beyond the door. "My lord?" A voice calls making Icis tremble with the thought of being caught doing something like this.

…

**Review! PLEASE!**


	25. Reassurance

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 25: Reassurance**

…

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshomaru growls out angered Icis feeling his growl vibrate through him and straight into her sending shivers wracking her body.

"B-breakfast is to be served." Jaken stutters out Icis imagining the toad trembling behind the door his beak scrunched up and quivering with fear.

Another growl from Sesshomaru and Icis bites down a whimper her eyes squeezed shut as the constant flow of cum reaches its limit filling her uterus like a balloon. 'Oh God I'm going to…!' "This one will be along short-." Icis gives a cry her orgasm washing over her viscously tearing a snarl from Sesshomaru as her love channel kneads and milks his flesh.

Jaken's eyes widen with realization and the toad's once green skin turns a deep crimson. "This lowly servant is sorry for intruding my Lord! P-please forgive him!" And with that the toad was gone running away to go hide under a rock for the rest of eternity.

Icis gives a deep sigh her face tinting a soft pink at the toad figuring out what they were doing and the way he ran off had to alert someone something was up. Sesshomaru leans into Icis his hands finding her thighs feeling the strength there as she remains in the Inu position holding them both up. "You are ashamed of others to know what we do?" Sesshomaru asks softly stroking the strong legs of his mate.

"No, it is just embarrassing for me I suppose." Icis says looking over her shoulder at Sesshomaru his molten gold orbs looking into hers intensely. "You are the only male to ever attempt such things. It is…difficult to get used to." Icis explains her brow furrowing.

"You will become accustomed to our mating. This one will be sure you are pleased as you should be."

"I am pleased." Icis says feeling the lovely little tingles in her belly still throbbing sweetly. Sesshomaru gives a smirk his eyes darkening, "Yes this one heard as much as did his retainer." Icis eyes go wide and her cheeks red.

"Stupid nosey toad." Icis growls her expression sour. Sesshomaru purrs leaning down to kiss Icis's shoulder, "It would not take long for the others to know as well. Our scent is one. This one's scent is embedded into you."

A strange little squiggle is felt in Icis's stomach at those words and a little bubble of happiness rises in her chest. 'We are one…Forever.' Icis relaxes into the pillows supporting her and gives a satisfied exhale feeling Sesshomaru still sealed within her but the pressure of his size was beginning to decrease soon they would separate and they could go eat breakfast.

Sesshomaru stays rested along Icis's back stroking and caressing the swells of her breasts, her thin waist, wide but trim hips and her strong legs. The feeling of completeness strikes Icis as Sesshomaru's hands never leave her body his lips pressing tenderly to her neck, shoulders, and back and she takes it all in. 'Is this what love feels like? So full and warm? I…I think that I love Sesshomaru…very much…and I never want to be apart from him.'

"Sesshomaru…do you…will you…" Icis silences her throat tightening with the thought of his answer and her eyes well with tears. 'What have I done? I've fallen in love with a cold youkai who will never love and stay with me forever. He will change his mind and leave me here all alone. What if he leaves me when I am pregnant with his pup?! What am I supposed to do? I am mated to him now, there is no way to go home or act as if this never happened.'

"What were you wishing to say, mate?" Sesshomaru asks his hands stilling on her hips to focus on her words. The smell of sadness waft up to Sesshomaru's nose making him stiffen with fear, "Did this one hurt you?" Icis shakes her head holding back her tears.

"Will you abandon me Sesshomaru?" Icis asks in a whisper her heart giving a sick little throb in preparedness for his answer.

"Never. This one told you the importance of you to this one. You are this Sesshomaru's mate and will always be very treasured by this one. This one has said he cares for you."

"But do you love me?" Icis asks wanting to hear it once more from his lips, wanting to dispel the lingering doubts and 'ifs'.

Sesshomaru wraps an arm around Icis and moves them so she is sat on his lap her back to his chest firmly her little whimper the only sign of discomfort. "This one loves you and only you, Icis."

Icis gives a choked sob her hands falling to Sesshomaru's as he holds her and collapses into his embrace his aura enveloping hers and the two separate entities becoming one. Icis gasps as she feels the rush of Sesshomaru's emotions and thoughts sweep over her as the same happens to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru holds Icis to him tighter feeling her insecurities and worries rush through him, "Do not worry of this one's love for you Icis, we are one you can share how this one feels and know the truth." Icis nods her crying silent now but relieved to be loved and know it is sincere.

…..

Breakfast was pleasant, more so than Icis thought could be possible after Jaken had ran out of the family wing the way he did. Earlier walking from the bedroom after having a not so innocent bath Icis came upon the elder maid of the castle who only gave bright eyes and a pleased smile. 'Well guess she knows….then again we did make some noise….Oh God! What if Rin heard us?' Icis casts a glance at the little girl who was humming to herself while she nibbled on porridge in her favorite yellow bowl. 'She doesn't seem to be scarred for life. Maybe we were quieter than I thought.' Icis takes a bite of the sweet fruit they served with the porridge and bread liking the taste greatly her brow furrowing with the question of what type of fruit it is.

"Icis-sama, do you want to go play outside later?" Rin asks cheerfully her cute little cheeks having fruit juice on them making Icis's eyes warm her mouth tilting into a smile.

"Perhaps. You would have to clean your face first though." Icis informs humorously seeing a light blush tint Rin's sticky cheeks before she dabs at them with her napkin.

"Now can we play? There are many new flowers that are planted and Rin wants to see them!" Rin says her excitement boundless as she nearly bounces from her chair making Icis smirk amused.

"Alright we'll go take a look at all the new flowers, then I think you have reading to do." Rin didn't seem pleased about the reading part but her excitement grew if possible at being able to see the new flowers. Icis stands from her chair readying to leave when her hand is grabbed tearing her attention from the rambunctious little girl hopping up and down.

Sesshomaru looks to Icis his eyes unguarded in that small moment sending heat through Icis as she remembers the not so distant time ago his eyes weren't guarded also. "This one will be in his study most of the day; lunch with his mate would be a pleasant reprieve if you are willing." Sesshomaru says and Icis smiles her eyes melting into a liquid furnace arousing her mate with such violent innocence it startled him.

"Hmm. I will be there, you should try to take a break and find Rin and me in the garden later." Icis says her finger tracing an unknown symbol on Sesshomaru's palm as she stares into him.

"If it is possible, this one will try." Sesshomaru assures seeing Icis smile with a pleased nod then prepare to leave. Having none of that Sesshomaru grips Icis's hand firmly and twists her around as he stands to wrap her into his arms her eyes blinking up at him startled. "I will see you at lunch, mate." Sesshomaru informs his lips lowering to Icis's her body melting against him with a fierce need but before she could think on it he was pulling away giving a knowing stare into her eyes. A whimper wanted to make its way free as Sesshomaru left but Icis sighs turning back to Rin seeing the girl wide-eyed.

"Come on little missy those flowers of yours are waiting." Icis says and Rin snaps back to reality looking up to Icis in wonder as the older girl takes her hand leading her out toward the garden.


	26. This Rin You Speak Of

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha or any of the authors work.

…**..**

**Chapter 26: This Rin You Speak of…**

…

Outside Icis watches Rin as she goes from flower to flower quietly her eyes far away as if she weren't here at all. "You are thinking hard, Rin. Mind sharing your thoughts?" Icis asks curious as to what has the child so occupied she isn't enjoying her obsession if you would call it such.

Rin looks up to Icis seeing the older woman looking to her openly and the younger child walks up to Icis just looking at Icis. "Icis do you love Sesshomaru?" Rin asks suddenly and Icis smiles, "Yes, very much." Rin's eyes brighten then seem to shift to curious once more. "Do you love Rin?" Icis's smile widens as Rin looks away almost as if she would turn her away.

Chuckling Icis sits in front of Rin pulling the child into her lap and enfolding her in her arms, "This Rin you speak of….does she have brown hair with a cute little tail off to one side? Or does she love flowers so much that sometimes I think she must have been one in a past life?" And putting her voice softly and leaning into Rin's small frame, "Or do mean the little Rin who is so loving and sweet that you cannot help but love only a thousand times over?"

A small sniffle was heard as Rin brings her robe sleeve up to wipe at her tears making Icis hold her all the more close. "Yes, Rin, I love you too." Icis assures and Rin turns in Icis's hold burying her face into Icis's breasts being held and comforted like a small child should be held and loved. "Thank you Icis-sama!" Rin cries muffled and her small sobs coming more roughly than before as the thought of finally having a family to be cared for dawns on the child.

In the back of Icis's mind she realizes that Rin is like her, she was alone and mistreated for so long and then when Sesshomaru came along all that had changed and she reveled in the fact. Then the thought of him being taken away by a horrible mate and her never being able to be comforted or cared for by him again had hurt her. Rin as a child needs love just as Icis had and now it is Icis's turn to give that love.

Feeling a bit more complete inside Icis looks down to Rin only to see the small child asleep in her lap resting peacefully in her breast her cheeks flushed from crying. "She needs a good female figure to guide her. She sees you as a mother like role, are you willing to rise to that challenge." Startled Icis glances above her to see the elder maid standing looking at Rin sympathetically.

"It will not be a challenge. Rin is easy to love; she is also very intelligent and sweet. It would be hard for anyone to not adore her." Icis says looking the older youkai female in the eye.

"I am glad our lord found you Icis-sama. You are what this land needs after being without care for so long, you will do much for the kingdom and its people….Hopefully there will be heirs to throw into the mix soon…" The old demoness trails off mischievously making Icis look to her dumfounded.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?" Icis asks hesitantly and the old demoness looks to her taken aback hoping she did not press her luck.

"I am sorry-."

"No, do not be! You did nothing wrong I am just curious about something and am seeking your wisdom." Icis says quickly cutting the elder woman off who looks to her confused but warm all the same. "Does Sesshomaru want pups for the right reasons…or just to have an heir to his throne? And what would you do if you were in my position?"

"What exactly is your position my lady?"

Icis lowers her eyes to look down at Rin her eyes open allowing the old demoness to see all of the worry and uncertainty, "I love Sesshomaru and Rin both with all I have in my being and I wish for pups…and I want to please Sesshomaru, but I am uncertain on how he would react to being a father. Does that make me horrible? Horrible for being frightened of him leaving me and questioning his ability to be a father?"

The old demoness lowers to look Icis in the eye seeing the unshed tears and the doubt and sadness lying out in the open for her to see. "It is natural, my dear. You are newly mated and still adjusting to such changes. Sesshomaru knows this and he has agreed to your wish to mature the mating before having pups, he himself I believe has decided he too isn't ready to be a father and would like to wait." The old demoness assures then her brow furrows, "Why do you worry about this so soon?"

Icis swallows thickly, "My heat is coming soon and I will not try to prevent him. If he wishes it I cannot deny him. My beast is thwarted with him and would likely beg rather than resist. If a pup comes from such, I do not want him to regret his actions and think of our mating as a shackle to imprison him."

The old demoness chuckles her eyes bright, "You are in quite the predicament then aren't you? Well then I suppose the castle should prepare for a pregnant female and the symptoms of such then to a trouble making pup." Icis couldn't help but laugh at her own predicament and how utterly amusing it was in reality.

"If my pup is anything like me it will be a handful. I was not the most obedient, refined child." Icis sighs shaking her head then looks down to Rin, "But I also did not have an older sister like Rin either."

The demoness smiles, "All will turn out well, dear. Just trust your mate and let what is meant to be be, life will take its course and soon you will find yourself old and gray wondering what has happened to your life."

"I think what you have done with yours is sufficient enough." Icis assures softly looking at the old demoness, "Your wisdom has helped many I am sure and the care and love you radiate is enough to show your worthiness of a blessed life. When I do have my pup or pups I will be sure they know you as part of their family as a grandmother figure since my mother is not here and you fit that role for me in her absence as unknowing as it is or not."

Tears formed at the edges of the old demoness's eyes as she waves Icis away playfully scolding her for making old women cry. "You should put Rin in her bed and meet your mate for lunch, he will be expecting you shortly." Icis smiles weakly but stands to do as told knowing that the words shared would forever be in her memory as they lifted weight from her heart.


End file.
